The Sovereigns Rise
by UnflinchingResolve
Summary: When Schrodinger, Rip Van Winkle, and Zorin go out for a while and are "saved" by a young man who has some interesting traits who then joins Millennium what will they do when they find out he is a monster of Alucards caliber? OC x Rip Slightly i'm not good at romance.
1. Unexpected Event

The Sovereigns Rise

Chapter 1

Rip Van Winkle and Zorin Blitz were walking down the long dimly lit hallway to the Majors control room where he would most likely be sitting in that massive chair of his. Stopping just before the door Rip asked Zorin a question "So what exactly are we trying to do again Zorin?"

"Simple I have been cooped up inside for too long and want to go get a few things and I am dragging you and Schrodinger who I have yet to tell along with me. I need to visit someone." Replied the illusionist coolly.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Schrodinger appearing behind Zorin.

"Germany My small feline friend. Come on lets go tell the Major and go already." Replied Zorin.

Opening the massive metal door they could see Doc was talking to the Major. The group walked up to the Major and Doc to ask if they could leave but when they arrived the Major just said "Go ahead and go but bring me some Bratwurst and real beer."

"If you don't mind me asking but how did you know that we wanted to leave?" Inquired Zorin.

The Major just picked up his remote and turned on the nearest screen that then played back there conversation back that they had outside the door.

"Doc do you want anything while we are out?" asked Rip.

"Ja if you could take some of my knives with you to get sharpened while you are out that would be good." The Doc replied.

"Ok go fetch them." Said Zorin.

Doc ran out of the room at breakneck speed then ran back in about two minutes later caring a doctor's bag that had a slight jingle to it as he ran. He ran up to Zorin gave her the knives then walked away from the group as Schrodinger grabbed both Rip and Zorin by the arm and poof they were gone.

It was a beautiful evening in Stuttgart Germany as a young man walked down a small ally to a little knife shop is friend Erin told him about. The man dressed in a massive black leather trench coat and had the hood up hiding his face away in the shadows like he always did when he could. The man was just shy of being two meters tall (6.5 ft) had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes that seemed to stare through you and into your very soul. Under his jacket he wore a black shirt and black jeans. The man needed some of his knives sharpened so he was heading to a knife shop. When he made it there he walked in and asked a man behind the counter how long would it take to sharpen all of the kitchen knives he brought with him. He was told about a half hour so he decided to look around the shop.

Then three people walked in there was a tall woman taller than him by a few inches the lady look like a body builder, following this she hulk was a little boy who looked like he was no older then fourteen years old and was a boy scout and then lastly was a tall but not as tall as the first lady with long black hair that went to her waist. The she hulk went to the same man he had gone two.

"I need all of these knives sharpened." She said in a slight commanding tone.

The man just took the bag and went back behind a curtain to give the knives to the person who sharpens them. The group decided to stay and look around the store. Right as the young man was about to go get his knives back a man ran into the store.

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT." He yelled while waving a revolver.

For some reason this caused the young boy to chuckle under his breath.

"Let's not scare the pretty lady" the young man said looking towards Rip who turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah well that pretty lady is in for a long night if you catch my drift." Said the man who slightly laughed.

The young man however did not laugh but rather tackled the man to the ground with the gun going of several times as he went. The young man was shot three times in the chest and once in the neck. But the last shot went through the gunners head taking most of it with him.

"Well that was strange." Said Schrodinger walking up to the man who tackled the gunman. Stopping mid stride as he gazed at the bullet holes in the man's chest it was like they were closing themselves not as fast a vampire like Zorin or Rip but still faster than any human should have been able to do.

"Look the wounds there closing." Said Schrodinger bewildered.

"I am sure Doc would love to look at him." Said Rip who was still blushing.

Zorin grabbed the knives and slung the young man over her back as Schrodinger grabbed bother lady's arms and teleported the group to the Docs lab.

"Doc you need to see this." Schrodinger yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah good you are back sooner then I thou…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the man over Zorin's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this why would you bring someone here who isn't a vampire?" Doc yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He got shot several times while fighting off a robber." Rip said

"Then take him to a hospital not me!" Doc yelled

"The guy is not normal look Doc the bullet holes are healing faster than any human could but not at the speed of a vampire." Said Zorin

"What? Bring him here. I must see this." Doc said motioning for them to put the man on the medical table.

He then took of the jacket and shirt of the man to find that the entry shots where almost healed up and the exit hole where too but the strangest thing was that he could find no pulse for this man.

Well that's my first chapter to my first story I hope it was ok and constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Deal

**Well this is the second chapter of my story. Please review or pm any errors you might see.**

Chapter 2

Spike slowly started to wake up he felt cold, then realized he was on a table then the next thing he realized was that there were people talking about him.

"What do you mean he has no pulse?" Asked Rip

"Exactly that he has no pulse and does not appear to be a vampire also." Said Doc

"How do you know that Doc?" Asked Schrodinger

"Here hand me that vial." Said Doc pointing to a vial of what appeared to be water. He then took Rips hand and dropped a single drop onto the girl who then let out a cry in pain as her hand started smoking. Taking her hand back from doc.

"That is holly water now watch this." He said Turning around the man on the table and emptied the vial on his bare chest and nothing happened.

"See if he was a vampire he would have gone up in flames from that! This is really interesting I think I am going to grab my knives and take a couple of samples." Said Doc

I decide to stop this here and now

"I will remove whatever hand touched me doctor." Said the man in a low but commanding tone.

"Oh you are awake." Said Rip and Doc at the same time. Rip looked happy and Doc looked sad that he couldn't cut open the person in front of him.

"Yes I am." Said the man

"I wanted to thank you for protection us earlier but you didn't need to because we are -" Rip started to say

"Vampire yes I know I could smell you a mile away." Said the man

"What are you?" asked Zorin

"None of your dam business. Could one of you bring me my jacket?" said the man.

"Here you go" Said Schrodinger while handing the man the jacket

"Thank you…"

"Oh my name is Schrodinger these are my comrades Rip Van Winkle, Zorin Blitz, and Doc" He said pointing respectively at each as he said there name.

"I see I am called Spike" the man said as he stood up to his full height with the jacket on.

"Ah I see our latest guest has finally awoken." Said the Major as he walked into the lab room.

"And who are you?" asked Spike.

"I am Major Montana Max. But do forgive my rudeness but where did you get a Waffen SS jacket and why did you strip it of its decorations?" Major inquired

"It belonged to my Grandfather and I took the emblems of because I live in Germany and did not want to be ousted for this jacket." Said spike

"I see how do you feel about war and death my little monster?" asked the Major with his trade mark grin.

"First off I am no monster." Said Spike

"I doubt that very much." Said the Major

"And secondly war I have never given any thought to but death eheheheheh. Death is but the one certain in this mortal world we may hide from it we may think ourselves better than it and as we go through the ages and find our resolve wavering death finds us one and all. I am not scared of death I look it in the eye until I win the staring contest and it goes home." Said Spike

"Well spoken" said the Major who slowly started to clap his hands.

"If you two are done I'm going to go find something to beat up." Said Zorin with scythe in hand.

"Come Spike lets go find you a room to rest in." Said Rip while grabbing his hand.

"Zorin are you one of the strongest this group has to offer?" I asked

"Why yes myself, Rip and our friend Hans are the toughest we have." Said Zorin guessing where this was going.

"Would you mind fighting me?" I asked now amused

"Do you think you can fight you were shot four times and out for an hour." Responded Zorin

"That was for show." I said

"Follow me and Rip grab your musket and get Hans" said Zorin leading Spike to a barren room.

Ten minutes later Rip followed man in a massive trench coat walked in with two long barrel Mausers at his side.

"I assume this is Hans?" I said.

Yes this is Hans a voice in his mind told him.

"What the hell you are telepathic?"

"Yes Hans here cannot speak as he is mute but he can speak in our minds." Said Schrodinger.

You are the new person I assume the voice said

"Yes I am" I responded

"Enough talking. Spike do you need a weapon?" Zorin asked

"No" he said.

Zorin and Hans charged at the man faster than any human could have hoped to keep track of but he was no human. Zorin swung her scythe for his head but the instant before it would have connected the smacked the scythe to the side and sent it and Zorin off course. Hans came up behind the man and uppercut him hard enough so send him flying 30 feet into the air. While he went flying Rip screamed "Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor My bullet punishes all without distinction." And fired her musket will it to hit the man ten times through the chest. He then finally came back down to the ground with a wet thud of blood and organs.

"Well that was to easy and I was hoping for a challenge" Said Zorin

"A challenge you say? Then by god the fair fight is over and you shall have your challenge." Said Spike

"You can still fight with a hole the size of a basketball in your stomach?" Rip asked

"No give me a moment to show my real form." I responded

"What the - Zorin started but stopped mid-sentence as Spike began Muttering to himself.

The Major watched with his trademark smile as the young man started speaking to no one in particular. Then all of a sudden a black wind gathered around the man's feet and slowly covered him entirely. When it came away from him the man was no longer there but a robed figure stood there with a staff at his side and a sword made from skeletons along his back he then took of the hood to reveal a skull with no flesh and glowing red eyes.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Zorin trying not to show here fear.

"I am the first Lich this world has seen in almost twohundred hundred years. Now ready yourselves." Said spike

"A lich like a necromancer?" Schrodinger asked the Major

"SHHH let us watch as Zorin get put in her place." The Major said

"Bring it on!" Zorin screamed as she started running at the skeleton. With her scythe at the ready while Hans drew his pistols and aimed for the creatures body while Rip readied her musket and took aim but before Zorin could even get close to the lich a skeletal hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her legs and started to drag her town to the ground Hans started shooting at the lich but the bullets had no effect and it even seemed as if he was enjoying himself as he slowly walked to the illusionist who in desperation grabbed his boney foot while screaming "You will love this." As she started to invade the mind of the lich the hand that was holding her down crumbled into dust. Standing up she could now focus on mind fucking this monster in front of her.

Spike loved his mom and dad with all of his heart but when his mom divorced his dad that drove a stake through his heart that was only beaten more and more by the woman who became his step mother she would get drunk and start to through stuff at the young boy and one day she went too far and threw a knife at him it landed in his chest not more than a centimeter from his heart. Rather than taking him to the hospital he was locked in his room and tied down while his dad who was a military surgeon started to operate on him without sedating him first it felt like hours but it was actually minutes and every cut and stich slowly killed any innocence he had left until he was a bitter husk. He was locked in his room and tied to the bed for over a month. But when he was finally aloud out he ran away never to be seen by his friends and family again.

"Let's go deeper" Zorin screamed

He had somehow made his way from his hometown just outside Seattle, Washington and into Stuttgart Germany and over the next five years got himself a house that he shared with an old man and a job being a night guard at the local hospital. One day he came home to find that his house had been destroyed by someone in a red trench duster with a massive hat and that they had kill the man he lived with and searched his house for something. Running up to the old man's room he found a note inside his journal that he kept by his side every day.

Dear Spike

If you are reading this then I am dead at the hands of a man in red known as Alucard. Do not morn me as I have lived longer than most have and have no regrets but you have not. Go to Tutlingen and find a man named Johannes and tell him that I sent you and that it is time the world has a new lich.

"Get out of my head" the lich screamed while picking up the staff he had in his right hand and bringing it down with all his might on Zorin and impaling her on the end of it.

"Spike that is quite enough." The Major said as he walked to the skeleton and extended his hand the lich took it and shook the portly man's hand. Then looked at Zorin trying to stand but couldn't because the staff had severed her spine.

"Here let me help you" Spike said while returning to his human form. The staff disappeared but the hole stayed. Taking his hand and resting it on the wound he muttered something in a language unknown to those around him and removed his hand from the now healed Zorin.

"Major."

"Yes Zorin?"

"He seeks to destroy Alucard."

**Dundundundundunnn Thank you for reading.**


	3. Getting acquainted

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Millennium my undead skeleton." The Major said to Spike

"So what are you people? I gather that you're a group of vampires but you, Hans and Doc do not seem to be vampires so mind telling me what this is?" I asked

"We are Millennium the Lazte Battalion of the Third Reich with one goal in mind." He said with a crazy look in his eye.

"And what is that goal?" I asked

"KREIG! (German for war)" He screamed at the top of his lungs in joy.

"Excuse me but Spike what exactly are you? You called yourself a Lich. What is that and how did you become one?" inquired a curios Rip Van Winkle

"Before I talk of such things take me somewhere where I can eat I am starved." I responded

Rip and the rest of the Millennium group led me into a cafeteria looking room myself, Doc, and the Major all grabbed sandwiches that the cook made earlier and the vampires all grabbed a glass of what I assume to be blood. Then we headed towards a large round table I sat myself next to Rip as she seemed to be the nicest of the group I found myself with. We all ate in near silence with the exception of Schrodinger whining for us to hurry up so he could hear my story. After finishing my sandwich I leaned back in my chair and asked

"So where do you want me to start?"

"Well how about what you are for starters" Rip said

"Ok. To make a very long boring, and pain riddled beginning ill just say that my childhood led me to run away from my family after a knife was thrown at me and impaled me here." I pull up my shirt to show them a scar that is about four inches long just below my heart. "I ran away at the first chance I got and after several years found myself living with an old man in a house just outside Stuttgart for a few years I worked as a night guard at the local hospital until one day I come home and find this note" I pulled out the note from inside my jacket that the old man left me.

Dear Spike

If you are reading this then I am dead at the hands of a man in red known as Alucard. Do not morn me as I have lived longer than most have and have no regrets but you have not. Go to Tutlingen and find a man named Johannes and tell him that I sent you and that it is time the world has a new lich.

"I also found the man's clothes in a pile of dust this lead me to learn about the person who killed him all I know is that had a red duster and red hat to go along with it."

"Ah Alucard!" The Major said while the smile on his face grew even larger.

"Who?" I asked

"Alucard, Dracula, or Vlad Tepes III. He is our rival Hellsing's pet vampire he is the first of their kind and most powerful." The major said with the respect that a worthy enemy deserved.

"I see. Back to what I was saying I then went to Tutlingen it's a small town not for from Stuttgart and found an old man who lived in the forest and he made me what I am now." I said

"And that is creepy dead man" Schrodinger said while poking me with a stick that he got from god knows where

"I am a lich I have bound my soul to an object that I care deeply for and have become a master in magic and necromancy. This is not my real body this is what I looked like before drinking the poison that killed me" I responded still unsure how I felt about telling them this.

"Was that your real body we saw earlier?" Rip asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"No that is the form I take when I am in danger my real form is something I do not want to show you for fear you will not let me stay here. Sadly I am still learning how to use my new undeath but I learn as time goes on." I responded amused by the fear in her voice.

"How did you heal yourself when I shot you yet when someone else shot you were out cold for an hour?" Rip asked

"You see my dear I have been wanting to fake my death and move on for a while and what happened in the knife shop gave me just that a way out, a new start with hopefully a group that understands me more than regulate humans could." I said

"Well I think we should show him to his room and let him get settled in." The Major said, while think what he could do with this monster that as far as he could tell could not be killed.

"Rip and I will show you to the Living quarters." The Major said while getting up from his chair looked at spike with a follow me face and then at Rip with a please don't speak face.

Then the Major led him to the area of the base where those who still had a heartbeat stayed so basically Doc, Major and Hans while all the vampires stayed on the opposite side of the base for a multitude of reasons the first being he didn't want any of his men getting ideas while they slept.

"Sir if I may ask why am I staying here with those who are alive?" I asked

"Because you do not show the regular signs of being undead." The Major responded swiftly

"Such as?" I asked

"Your eyes are green your skin is pale but not pale enough you walk in daylight and you are warm to the touch." He responded

The Major stopped walking and opened a door that led into a small room with white walls, a barren desk next to it there was a door to a small closest and a queen sized bed in the corner of the room there was a door that led to what he assumed was a bathroom.

"Here is your knew room I am across the Hall, Doc is the next door to the left and Hans is the next door to the right. Before I leave to let you settle in I have two questions for you. One would you serve me as a soldier and two what can kill you?" The Major asked you could tell he was serious about these questions by the look in his yellow eyes.

"Yes I will serve you but please do not mix me with the common rifraft If at all possible I would like to be equal in rank to Mrs. Winkle here and secondly to kill me you need to destroy the item I bound my soul to." I responded just as seriously as he asked me.

"That would be lieutenant and I can except that but I am going to be sending you on a mission tomorrow and just want to make sure you will not die before realizing your full power." The Major said

"Sir why did you bring me with you two?" Rip asked

"So that you could help our newest member here settle in and learn about how we work and what we do." He said as he was walking out of the room.

"So you are Rip van Winkle correct?" I asked

"Yes but you can call me Rip for short" she responded

"That a very strange name even for a German." I said

"My mother loved the story. But your name is also strange for an American" She said a little embarrassed.

"Spike is not the name I was born too but rather it was given to me by the closest thing I had to a father." I responded solemnly

"And that was?" she inquired

"A man named Alucard killed him."

"Oh I see and what was your name before you met the old man?"

"Allan but enough of our past how about you help me find some black paint to get rid of this ungodly white." I said as stood up from the bed I had been sitting on.

Two hours later when Rip and Spike had finished painting the walls and setting a TV in the room. They then went back to the cafeteria to eat there dinners. Rip just had another glass of blood and Spike had some Spaghetti with red sauce as they started for a table the Major called him over to the table him, Hans and Doc had been sitting at.

"So are you all settled in Spike?" The Major asked

"Yes I made the room a little more to my liking." I responded in between bites of pasta.

"Good good. I also just wanted to let you know that by tomorrow morning you will have a new SS officers jacket with all of the proper how should I say… emblems on it." He said mischievously.

"Thank you sir but my current jacket is fine." I said

"No no I insist it is the same type of jacket just without the wear and tear that your current one has." He said while pointing at the bullet holes, blood and scuffs all over the jacket.

"Alright if you insist it's just this jacket and I have been through allot over the years." I said a little sad that my jacket would get replaced.

"Moving on. Tomorrow I am sending you and Rip here to start a small ruckus in England." He said with a grin that would make the devil cringe.

"Is England where Alucard is?" I asked dead seriously

"Yes that is where Hellsing and their pet vampire live but you are not going to create a big enough problem for them to send Alucard, but rather his knew fledgling that Walter informed us of." He said

"Walter?" I asked

"He is a double agent who leaves dead drops of information every month and he visits whenever he is able. Actually he will be here in two weeks. So then you will have a good chance to meet him. But back to your mission at hand tomorrow around 10pm local London time I am sending you and Rip to a small church in northern Ireland to create a little havoc and draw Seras out into a fight along with the Vaticans own section 13 to see how strong they is so I know how to deal with them later." The Major said.

"If we are able would you like us to kill them?" I asked feeling the excitement start to swell inside of me as the thought of using my powers and learning to use them passed through my mind.

"If you are able yes but do not take any unnecessary risks." He said.

"Well then I am going to go rest until we leave then." I said while getting up and walking to my room.

Tomorrow night looks like it will be fun was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Mind If I Barrow An Arm?

**Well this is my fourth chapter. I hope the people who seem to be coming back often like it also please guys give me some input I have no clue what I am doing anymore and some feedback would be nice. Well have a nice night.**

Chapter 4

"Walter!" Screamed Sir Integra waiting for her butler to arrive in her office.

"You called mam" he said in his cool tone

"Yes please fetch me Seras and Alucard I need to speak to them."

"Right away mam." The butler said as he turned his back to go get the two vampires that the Hellsing organization had in its control.

"Here they are." Said Walter as he had Seras and Alucard following behind him.

"You called master?" asked Alucard

"Yes I did you and Seras will be going to Northern Ireland to take care of a small incident." She said

"I would love to but I am not in the mood to go kill lesser creatures besides Police Girl could use the experience of being in the field without her master." The vampire said

"I see so I guess it is too much to ask for you to just go and watch her?" She asked while she pulled out a cigar and Walter lit it.

"Why not send Walter? He has been wanting to go and get a little action in. Haven't you Walter?" The vampire asked while giving Walter a look that said I would owe you.

"Yes I have been feeling a bit stuffed up in here of late and going hunting might be fun." He said with an devilish grin on his face.

"Fine. But Alucard you are responsible for all of Walter's tasks while he is gone for the evening." Integra said with an air of command.

"Yes yes master of course I will go make you some tea now."

20 minutes later Walter and Seras were in a helicopter heading for Northern Ireland.

"Well let us hope we don't run into Anderson this time." Seras said while touching the scar she had on her neck from the knife that was thrown by Anderson.

"Yes indeed but this isn't a major outbreak and the Vatican is still in political trouble for that whole fiasco." The Butler said while playing with his strings anxiously waiting to go kill something.

"Anderson it's me Father Renaldo I am calling to let you know that a small church near your location has had a minor undead infection of ghouls and thought you might enjoy taking care of it." The man said with a tone that hinted it was an order.

"Aye on my way now." The Paladin said.

"May the heathens tremble at your feet." Renaldo said

"Amen" They said at the same time.

"I see a helicopter!" the cat boy shrieked in joy for what was to come next.

"Do you see anyone walking here in priest robes?" Rip asked Schrodinger from the top of the church bell tower where she was sitting.

"Yes there seems to be a man walking in the woods." Schrodinger replied in his usual high energy way

"Go see if he is a Vatican priest but do not be seen." She told the cat boy in a serious tone.

Rip and Spike arrived about two hours ago right before a night service and killed all who were there and turned them into ghouls. Rip then decided that she would sit on top of the bell tower so she could have the cleanest shot possible. Spike however was waiting in the graveyard where only a few of the ghouls where. Rip finally seeing the helicopter land in a field of grass not very far away from the church. Then she watched as two people got out first a young girl with a massive cannon in tow an then the old butler she knew as Walter. The two looked at the church then slowly started walking towards it. Rip had seen Seras bring her cannon to bear and saw the telltale flashes of light as Walter readied his strings with a smirk on his face.

"The man is definitely Vatican. And he is about four minutes away." Schrodinger said as he teleported behind Rip slightly startling the sniper.

"Alright you stay out of sight till we call ok." Rip said

"I will just be here." He said as he laid down like a cat inside the bell tower.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here heathens?!" Anderson practically screamed at Walter and Seras.

"Same thing you are I suppose." Walter said cooly as he readied his strings to fight the regenerator.

"Wait Anderson please let's not do this until after these poor people have been put to rest." Seras said as she killed one of the ghouls.

"Hm alright lassy" Anderson said through gritted teeth knowing that if he killed these two the Vatican would be forced to punish him harshly.

"Me and Seras here will cleanup outside and you go take the inside then meet us in the back when you're done." Walter said trying to not let his nerves get the better of him

"No vampire?" Anderson said to himself as he killed the last ghoul inside the church. And started to for the graveyard where they would all meet once they were done killing all the ghouls.

Walter and Seras had easily killed all the ghouls outside the front of the church and started for the graveyard but stopped walking when he heard some more ghouls.

"Miss. Victoria it appears there are a few more ghouls in the graveyard. Let's go end this so we can go have and have some tea."

"Walter I see the vampire." Seras said pointing to a figure in a waffen SS coat.

"Indeed. Let's kill the ghouls then deal with the monster." He said but he knew that this was not going to end well for that was not a vampire but to him it looked like the Captain.

"Took you long enough to get here. I was beginning to think no one was coming." I said

He isn't the Captain Walter thought to himself slightly relieved.

"Found the bloody vampire I see. Well what are you waiting for kill it!" Anderson said as he drew two bayonets and started walking towards Spike.

"Vampire? Where?" I said with a smile on my face.

They all attacked at once Anderson through several bayonets at the figure but moments before hitting a musket shot was heard and the all broke in midair as someone started singing an opera. Seras fired her cannon but the shot detonated in the air as Rip shot the shell out of the air. It was Walter's wire that decapitated the figure. The head hit the ground with a wet thud and the body followed.

"No." Rip screamed as she jumped from her perch to the body of Spike. Shocking herself how she had feelings for this person she met yesterday.

"That was easy." Anderson started to say but was cut off by a fierce black wind enveloping the body and moments later the figure was standing with his head firmly on his shoulders.

"What was that?" asked spike

"What the bloody hell vampire you where decapitated!" Anderson stammered

"The only vampire here is the cutie behind me and the girl next to the old man." I stated flatly

Then before anyone could do anything else he started muttering something and a moment later svral skeletons started clawing their way out of the ground.

"Master!" Seras screamed at Alucard over their mental link.

"You really are too loud police girl." He responded mockingly

"This thing isn't a vampire!" she said unable to contain her fear as she watched the skeletons rise.

"Let me see what you see." Alucard said as he forced Seras to share her sight.

"Seras."

"Yes master."

"Run."

"Why?"

"Use your third eye."

Seras concentrated on opening her eye but what she saw was weird it was a robed skeleton with a sword made out of skeletons on its back and its eye sockets glowed red.

"Walter. We need to leave now." Seras said as she started to run for the helicopter

"Ok." Walter said as he watched the skeletons start to walk to them.

They both ran for the helicopter a break-neck speeds and took off without looking back.

"I guess it's just myself who gets the honor of killing you demon." Anderson said as he made his bayonets into the cross shape.

"Well see who kills who." Rip said as she loaded her musket. Then pointed it at the priest.

"Amen." Anderson said to an unspoken prayer.

The priest threw his bayonets and what look like hundreds more at Rip and Spike. Rip fired her musket and directed the shot to hit every bayonet. While Rip deflected the bayonets a cold wind was blowing this drew both Rip's and Anderson's eyes to where Spike had been standing moments before only to be replaced by the same robed skeleton with staff in hand. He then stuck the staff into the ground and drew the great sword made out of skeletons from his back (**Think gravelord great sword from dark souls**). And met Andersons charge with his own.

"How refreshing to fight someone without guns!" Anderson screamed with an insane smile on his face as he brought both of his bayonets down on the lich's head only for his blades to be met by the great sword. He jumped back and charged again one bayonet raised high the other low to the ground hoping one of them would be able to pierce the creates heart and kill it. As the blade over his head descended the great sword went straight for Anderson's head but he ducked slightly so it would miss his head but he did not realize that the creature intended for him to do that the blade kept going and sliced through Andersons arm cutting it off at the elbow. Anderson acknowledged that he just lost his right arm continued with his attack and plunged the bayonet through the creatures heart or at least where it should be anyway. To his dismay the creature did not die but rather started laughing as he took the great sword and took off Anderson's left arm at his shoulder.

"I cannot fight that which I have no knowledge on." He said walking back slowly as pages of scripture started to spin around him and a moment later he was gone.

"What do you mean by Lich?" Integra asked the group that stood in front of her desk as she sucked on her cigar.

"What is a lich master?" Seras asked

"Please tell all of us Alucard." Integra added

"A lich is what happens when someone removes there soul from there body and binds it to an object that they hold dear." Alucard stated

"Why did you have us run from it?" Walter asked

"Do you know how to kill it?" Alucard asked Walter

"Well no but I am sure it can't be that hard" Walter responded annoyed at being treated like a child by the vampire.

"A lich is just about as close to immortal as a creature can get Walter. You can destroy their body a million times and they will keep coming back also they are usually skilled in dark magic and necromancy as you had seen it summoned the skeletons of those buried in the graveyard." The vampire said with his trademark grin.

"So how do we kill it?" Integra asked

"We don't." Alucard responded

"What do you mean servant" Integra said adding servant to annoy the vampire

"We don't know enough about it to know what it would bind its soul to so I can destroy the body but he will return again and again. Besides I doubt we will be sing him again" He said

"I highly doubt that." Walter said

"Why is that Walter?" Integra asked

"I didn't think about it when Jan Valentine said it but seeing that creature in the SS uniform made me think." The butler started but was cut off by Alucard

"Millennium the Last Battalion!" Alucard said when he realized what Walter was getting at.

"Good work my little skeleton." The Major said as Rip and Spike walked into the control room.

On the screen in front of the Major was a recording of the fight that had ensued after Hellsing ran away. How marvelous the fight had been it made him giddy like a school girl to watch the priest realize he was overmatched and to run.

"Thank you sir but Rip here did do her fair share of work." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder as Rip blushed slightly.

"Yes she did. It seems like you two make a good pair so from now on you two will operate as on unit." The Major said turning back to face his monitor and watch the fight playback.

"Ok Major, I am going to take my leave now." I said and started walking to my room, man was I tired from the night's events.

"Wait up." I heard Rip call after me.

Turning around to see her jogging after me.

"Yes Rip?" I asked

"I just wanted to say that you did well today and that you really impressed the Major." She said

"Thank you. You also did a good job today although I thought it was funny how you cried out after I lost my head." I said and a smile formed on my face as I watched the vampire turn red as a tomato.

"Well… I … ugh.. see you later." She said and ran towards her room.

I started walking back to my room only to pass the Captain as he left his own room.

You did a good job today Spike. He said in my head

"Thank you. Butt how did you know?" I asked

The Major made all officers watch the fight. He said in my mind

"I see." I said

Oh by the way stay away from Doc for a while. He said

"Why is that?" I asked

He wants to dissect you and make more of you. He said with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Will do and thanks for the heads up." I said as I walked into my room and fell onto my bed falling asleep before I even hit the mattress.


	5. Threats and Tea

**Well this is my 5th chapter and thank you to pointy22 for your review. This next chapter is for you.**

Chapter 5

After he finished talking to Spike, Hans continued walking toward the control room. As he arrived he was relieved to see that the Major was not talking to anyone and that he was by himself.

Major I would like to have a word with you. He said mentally to the Major

"And about what Hans?" he asked

Spike

"Our little skeleton? What specifically do you want to talk about?" the Major asked

What are we going to do with him?

"I intend to use him to make our war even grander then I previously thought possible." The Major said with his evil grin.

I see why you would want to do that but I must state my opinions as the second in command of Millennium. The werewolf said not quite sure how the Major would react.

"Of course please tell me your thoughts on our very own monster." The Major said with his grin fading quickly and his face hardening so to show that he was serious and listening to Hans.

He is a young man who has never had any military training, from his own accounting of his story I would say that he is broken emotionally so we have no idea how he will deal with whatever gets thrown at him, he doesn't even know the extent of his powers and abilities and lastly we don't even understand what he is. Hans said in the most serious tone he could muster.

"I see and myself hold the same opinions. Starting tomorrow you, Zorin and Rip will be training him both physically and mentally to be a true officer of Millennium. And I will have Doc go through the libraries and try to find any information on lichs. Thank you Hans for trusting me to respect your opinion."

That was all I had to say have a good night Major. Hans said and started walking towards Rip's and Zorin's rooms to tell them there new task.

5:00 a.m the next day

Get up! A voice yelled in his head.

Spike lazily opened his eyes to see that there was no one inside his room.

I said GET UP! The voice bellowed in his head.

"I must be insane. I am hearing voices now." I said to myself.

It's me Hans No get dressed Zorin, Rip and I are waiting outside your room.

Jumping out of my bed putting on my black jeans and shirt I grabbed my jacket as I opened the door to find the trio was indeed waiting for me. I finished putting on my jacket.

"Whats going on why are you all up at this ungodly time?" I asked still half asleep

Last night I had a talk with the Major and we both agreed that even though you are strong you are not prepared for the tasks Millennium will ask of you both physically and mentally. So we are going to train you. Zorin will help train you physically. Rip here will teach you how to use firearms and I will help you become mentally prepared for the war ahead. Hans said to the group.

"Well then where do I start?" I asked now wide awake.

"You will be coming with me where we are going to help you learn to really use that sword you have." Zorin said mischievously

We then walked to the same room where we fought a couple of days ago. Zorin picking up her scythe from a chair that it was leaning on.

"Here are the rules. No magic and no killing. Am I clear?" she asked

"Yes." I said as a dark wind blew through the room and then my skeletal for revealed after the wind passed.

I then took my sword off, of my back and held it one handed to Zorin surprise as it was a massive meter and a half curved blade.

"Wait don't start just yet we want to watch!" Schrodinger yelled as he walked in with the Major.

The two then went over to the chairs that Zorin's scythe was resting on and sat down.

"Ok begin." The Major said.

Zorin charged at me with her scythe over her head and screaming a war cry. I brought my sword up to meet her blade but a moment before they would have collided she jumped over me and slashed wickedly at my back. She then brought her scythe over her head to attack again but this time I blocked it.

We went on for almost two hours before the Major finally told us to stop after Zorin had been impaled on the great sword because she forgot to check her blind spot. She took her leave after I healed the wound. I then turned to Rip and Hans and started to ask who I was to go with next but Hans just motioned to Rip.

"Please follow me Spike. We are going to the shooting range to teach you how to use a gun." She said in an upbeat tone as she led me to the shooting range.

Walking into the concrete room I immediately noticed that the wall along the back of the room had hundreds of weapons hanging on it. I instantly liked the massive machinegun with the tag above it reading MG 34.

"Like that on?" Rip asked noticing my interest in the gun.

"Yes." I responded

"Well then let's load it and see if your worthy of owning this fine weapon." She said picking up the gun one handed showing no strain as she did.

Handing me the gun I instantly grunted at its weight realizing that it wasn't light but rather she was strong. The thing must have been 20kilos yet she made it look like it was made out of plastic. Rip then motioned me over to the shooting gallery and gave a loaded drum of ammunition. I inserted the drum into the gun and aimed the weapon and tried to fir but I just heard a click.

"Have you ever fired a gun?" Rip said trying not to laugh

"Well not really." I responded

"You forgot to turn the safety off. Now try" She said as she flipped a little switch on the side of the gun.

I brought the gun back up to my shoulder and slowly tightened my grip on the gun and finally pulled the trigger. BOOOOM I heard and to my surprise I hit the target dead center. Though I hit the target the kick of the gun made me step back a little bit.

"Not bad for a beginner but try hitting the head." She said

Again bringing the gun up to my shoulder and taking aim for the head I pulled the trigger. BOOOOOM and this time I looked at the target to see to my surprise another perfect shot. This time I didn't move an inch now that I knew what kind of kick this thing had. Rip looked shocked but had me continue shooting the heart or head of targets and later moving ones.

An hour later the Major walked in and had us stop.

"Spike go change into fresh clothes." He said

"May I ask why?" I inquired

"We are going to go to London" was all that he said as he left the room.

Integra was sitting in the cafeteria of the London war museum talking with Enrico Maxwell of the Vatican's section 13.

"As I was saying we helped Millennium escape to South America at the end of World War 2." said Enrico

"Yes I see that but that doesn't explain why they are back after 50 years." Integra stated

"I think perhaps they are starting to put it together. They know about Millennium." The Doc said amused as the Major, Spike and he watched the meeting.

"Put it together you say? Nonsense they don't know anything about anything yet. Now spike why don't you go deliver our message. To the gathered members of Hellsing and the Vatican." The Major said clearly amused.

"Yes" I said.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" Enrico yelled as he saw me walking toward the table.

"I am here to deliver a message from the Major of Millennium." I responded

"Bullshit Millennium is a vampire organization and you clearly are no vampire." Enrico said with a tone like acid.

"Did Anderson not tell you of me?" I asked

"What you? He said a skeleton cut his arms off. Not a young man." He said taken back

"Yes I am the lich known as Spike and yes I did cut your weak priests arms off. Now hold your tongue or I will do the same to you." I said with a tone much like Enrico's.

"What's your message monster?" Integra said with a look that could freeze Hell itself.

"I am not a monster." I said my anger evident

"You certainly look like one to me. But please give the message and be gone monster." She said putting emphasis on the monster.

"Millennium has been dormant for too long while there enemies grow in strength they have found something of equal strength to the vampire Alucard. We now poses our own master of death." I said remembering the words to the letter that the Major told me. And with that I left an astonished Integra.

"What do you mean master of death?" She said angrily standing up from her chair.

I turned around looked her in the eyes and just said "A sovereign of death."

We were now back in Millenniums control room. The Major went to and sat down in his chair and pressed play on his remote only to have the closest monitor turn on and reveal a recording of the meeting with Integra.

"Good job my skeleton you conveyed our message and more, come look at the fear in our enemies eyes." He said as he paused the play back to right after I left. The fear was unmistakable in her eyes yet something else was there pain maybe?

"I just did as I was told." I responded

"Yes yes you did. You may leave now." He said

I left the room and went to go find Rip as I wanted to talk to her about something.

"So Doc did have you found anything out about our latest arrival?" The Major asked

"Yes I have found out his real name and some interesting information about lichs." He said

"Good tell me." The Major said.

"Allan Whede born to Krista Whede and John Whede on January 25th 1993. His parents divorced and several years after that he was reported missing currently presumed dead. The police report notes over 200 complaints of both mental and physical torture but there was never enough proof to convict." The doctor said obviously saddened by learning of how bad Spike had been treated as a child.

"How did you find this out Doc?" The Major asked

"I matched the serial number of the jacket he had on him when we found him. Remember it was a waffen ss jacket so I just looked in our records to see who had it in the war then I just tracked the family tree to find him." Doc replied

"I see. Continue your report." The Major said

"It was considerably harder to find information on liches so the information I have is primarily folklore. A lich is created when a powerful wizard drinks a special poison to kill them after they cast a spell to bind there soul to an object. Then once he dies his soul is then trapped in the object now known as a phylactery and the body continues to obey the soul think of a remote control car the car is the body and the controller is the phylactery. Their body continues to decompose so sometimes create illusions around there body to make them look normal. Next there body can be completely obliterated and the phylactery will just create a new body over a small period of time. The only way for them to die is to destroy the phylactery. Lastly a lich has no limits to their power and has no specific weaknesses other than the small period of time when there body is completely destroyed this is the only time they cannot defend themselves with their quite impressive magic." Doc said

"I see then it really is a blessing." The Major said

"What is a blessing?" The doctor asked

"Our skeletal friend of course before him I was expecting we would all die but now we might survive this but thank you for your help in this Doc you may leave" The Major said


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Well here is the 6th chapter also please note that this is really dark so read at your own digression **

Chapter 6

Spike walked into his room grabbed his old jacket and put it on. Then continued towards Rip's room, he passed Hans and Schrodinger arguing in the hall.

"But I don't want to take you anywhere!" the cat boy yelled

Come on lets go I need to get out of the base. Hans told the boy

"What are you two fighting about?" I inquired

"Hans wants to leave the base and drag me with him." The cat boy said

"Oh I was just going to go ask Rip if she wanted to come out with me while taking care of some business." I said telling the half truth

"Let me guess you were going to force me to take you two on your date." The cat boy said

"It's not a date. Besides what makes you think I'm interested in Rip?" I asked genuinely curious

"I have seen the way you two look at each other it's obvious that you two have feelings for each other." The cat boy said

"Well I'll keep that in mind now come on. You can come too Hans."

Where are we going? Hans asked me

"Several places. Washington and then two stops in Germany." I said

Ok Hans said content

Rip was just sitting on her bed cleaning her musket and listening to her favorite opera Der Freischutz when she heard a knocking on her door.

"One moment." She said as she finished cleaning her musket and put it away she then opened the door to find Spike, Hans and Schrodinger standing outside of her room.

"Rip we were leaving the base and wanted to see if you would want to come with us?" I asked

"Um sure. Let me get my jacket on." She said as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"So where are we going?" She asked

Spike and the group walked into the control room of the base to tell the Major that they would be leaving for a while.

"Bring me a bratwurst this time." Was all he said as the group approached him.

"Schrodinger do you think you can take us to the base of the space needle in Seattle?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said as he grabbed all of us and poof we were gone and reappeared at the base of the space needle in Seattle. The sun had just set and the town looked as busy and artsy as Spike remembered.

"Before we do what I came here for I need a cup of Seattle coffee." I said remembering the good coffee from the Starbucks at Pike place market. We then walked to the shop and I got myself a cup of the Seattle roast. Hans got a Americano and Schrodinger had an apple cider. I then went to a pay phone and made a call.

"Hello?" I heard on the phone

"It's me Allan." Was all I said

"Oh my god I knew you weren't dead where are you can I see you are you okay? Are you all right Allan?" was all that my mother said

"I am fine I went to Germany for a few years. But now I am back and I need a ride to Maple Valley." I said. My mother knowing that my father and his wife lived in Maple Valley.

"You can't let it go?" she asked knowing what I wanted to do there

"No I cannot and you can either help me or never here of me again." I said colder than I wanted to.

"Where are you?" she asked

"Pike Place Market." I said then hung up the phone

An hour after the call my mom came into the market and found us waiting by the flying fish. She knew I would be there as this was always my favorite place of the market. She snuck up on me and gave me a massive bear hug and started sobbing into my jacket.

"It's ok I'm here and better then I have ever been." I said as I hugged my mom

"How I've missed you." She said wiping away the tears from her eyes. She then grabbed my hand and started walking to where she parked.

"Rip, Hans, Schrodinger come on." I yelled at them. My mother looked perplexed at the group that I had following me.

"Are these friends of yours?" she asked looking at the trio behind us

"Long story." I said

"We will have time on the drive." She said

We walked for about twenty minutes till we got to an old red minivan. I sat in the passenger seat Rip and Schrodinger sat in the row behind us and Hans sat in the back. We then started driving towards Maple Valley.

"What happened when you were there?" My mother asked

So the court ruled that I had to spend the summers with my father so she is asking about the events leading up to my disappearance.

"She got drunk and started throwing stuff." I said not wanting to continue

"What did she throw?" My mother asked trying not to show her anger

"She finally hit me." I said not wanting to answer the question

"What did she throw?" she said her anger starting to show

"A knife." I said

"Where did she hit you?" she asked almost in tears

I just lifted my shirt and pointed at the scar just under my heart. My mother pulled the car over and started sobbing and franticly apologizing and begging for forgiveness from me and god for being a horrible mother.

"Hey it's ok I'm alive and I plan on returning the favor." I said as I wiped away my mom's tears

"Not quite alive." Said Schrodinger

"Schrodinger shut up!" I and Rip yelled at the cat boy

"What does he mean?" My mother asked

"Nothing." I said

"No he meant something." My mom said as we started driving again.

Please mam your son has been through allot the past few years I'm sure he will tell you later. Hans said mentally to everyone.

"What… did you just? Am I insane?" my mother stammered

"No Hans here is mute but he can use telepathy to speak to us." I said wishing that he hadn't said anything

"After you do whatever you want to, to your father you're coming clean to me." She said and was silent the rest of the drive.

We rode in the car for another forty minutes till we made it to my least favorite place in my childhood my father's house. It look the exact same as I remembered it. Two massive hedges next to the purple door with the rest of the house a matte grey. Seeing that my father was indeed home because the motorcycle that he loved when I still lived with him was in the driveway.

"All of you stay here. I will be back in a little bit." I said and turned around and started walking towards the house.

I then walked up to the door and banged on it three very hard times.

"I'm coming calm down!" I heard a man yell

The door opened to reveal my father standing before me. He was about an inch shorter than me and had short cut black hair with grey on the sides his green eyes looked at me as if he was trying to put his thumb on what was familiar about me. He wore a purple polo shirt and blue jeans and had a gold cross necklace hanging outside his shirt, much how Rip kept her necklace.

"What do you want?" he said annoyed that someone would be at his doorstep after dark.

"I'm sorry but you don't recognize me?" I said forcing my past him and into the house.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I'll call the police!" he said angered that I forced my way into his house.

"John what's going on?" I heard a woman say from up the stairs.

"Yeah John what's wrong? Cant your only son come home and say hi?" I said

The emotions in his eyes went rampant. Anger then fear then they settled on pain as he realized who I was.

"Allan died years ago." He said, unable to hide the fear. Knowing that I really was his son whom he thought ran away and died.

"You're more right than you know." I said as I walked up the stars only to be stopped by a woman who instantly recognized my eyes and the way I held myself.

"Allan look it was years ago I'm sober now and have been repenting for my sins to you." She said like John trying to hide the fear but unable to.

"Well then if you truly have changed then surely your god will accept you into heaven by the end of the night." I said with a sadistic grin as I walked towards the knife block and grabbed the same knife she had thrown into me.

I came out of the house about an hour later with a little blood on my jacket and hands. Rip who had been leaning against the car pulled out a hanker chief and gave it to me to clean myself up with. After I finished I gave it back to Rip who folded it up and tucked it inside her jacket. We then both got into the minivan. My mother looked at me and then used a napkin to wipe a drop of blood off of my jacket that I missed.

"What did you do?" she asked

"Simple she threw a knife at me I threw it twice as hard and a little higher." I said happy for the first time in a long while.

"And what about John?" she asked

"You don't want to know." I said

She got out of the car and calmly walked up to the house and opened the door. We all got out of the car and went to the house, and walked up to the first floor. My mother was just looking at the corpse of my step mother with the knife still in her heart. She then followed the trail of blood to where my room used to be. She opened the door and threw up at what she saw. My father lay on a desk that ran the length of the wall with a massive cut where his heart had been. But his heart wasn't in his chest but rather cut into pieces lying next to him.

My mother turned to me and asked "Is my little boy still there?" tears running down her face as she started to weep into my arms.

"No. That boy stopped living when that man cut into my chest." I said pointing to my dead father.

"Then who is before me?" she asked still crying

"Spike. Now we will be leaving soon and I recommend that you go home and sleep." I said

"You're not my son anymore you're a monster." My mother screamed at me and ran out of the house

"Why does everyone call me that?" I wondered aloud

"Come on let's get out of here." Rip said

"Alright. Schrodinger can you please take us to Tutlingen Germany." I said

"Ok." The cat boy said relieved to finally be leaving the room with the dead guy in the corner. He grabbed the group and poof they where gone.

**Wow dark right? Well hopefully the next chapter is lighter as i'm planning on including some of the Iscariot in it. XD **


	7. Night Out

**Well here is the second half of Spike's trip and it is considerably funnier then yesterdays so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it! **

Chapter 7

Poof the group now stood in the middle of a small town not too far from Stuttgart.

"Oh Schrodinger can you go back and put this note in my mom's car?" I asked taking a prewritten note that I made earlier, somehow expecting how she would react, out of my jacket.

"Fine but you owe me big." He said slightly annoyed as he grabbed the note and was gone. A moment later he was back.

"She told me to tell you to never show your face in Seattle again." The cat boy said not sure how I would take the news.

"She'll get over it she always does." I said confidently

"So why are we here?" Rip asked

"I need to get my ring and the Major a good Bratwurst." I said

"Where is your ring?" Rip asked

"A small shack in the woods." I said as I started walking towards the Black Forest.

We had been walking about an hour when we came upon a small shack. I motioned the group to stop walking as I went up to the door and pounded twice.

"Madness and genius are what?" said a muffled voice

"Two sides to the same coin." I responded

Suddenly I heard several bolts, locks and latches being undone from the other side of the door, then it flew open to reveal my old friend Johannes.

"It has been a while Johannes." I said while walking into his small shack. I turned around and motioned the group that had been waiting to come inside. Johannes' shack was a mess as always the floor was covered in books and notes, the table in the center of the single room was covered in various jars that held an assortment of different roots and herbs. The back wall had a massive bookshelf that was covered in books that looked older than the old man. The only thing to sit on in the shack was a single arm chair in the corner by the bookshelf.

"I see you have finally made some friends Spike." Johannes said slightly amused.

"Yes I have. Johannes Wolfe this is Rip Van Winkle, Hans Gunsche, and Schrodinger. They are some recent acquaintances." I said while pointing to each as I said there name.

"You always seem to like strange people first you come across an ancient vampire then an old mystic now a vampire, werewolf and god knows what." The man said while chuckling to himself.

"How did you know that I'm a vampire and Hans is a werewolf?" Rip asked bewildered. That the man saw right through her and Hans.

"Simple you have fangs, that I caught a glimpse of when you smiled, and your friend smells like a dog." Said the old mystic

"So why are we here?" Schrodinger said bored

"Oh yes, Johannes I need my ring." I said

"Bout time for you to come get your… " he stopped mid-sentence as I shot him a look that said shut up.

"Well let's get it." I said pulling a key out of my jacket, as the man removed a floor board to reveal that there was a safe under the floor. He input the combination and pulled out a small gun metal box and handed it to me. I took the key I had and put it in the lock and turned it counterclockwise until I heard a clicking noise. The box opened to reveal a small black velvet bag I took out the bag and handed the case to Johannes whom put it on a cluttered table. I then opened the bag to reveal a ring that looked like a skull, where the eye sockets where there were two small rubies and there was a snake coming out of the mouth that wrapped around to form the band of the ring. After inspecting the ring I put it back in the bag and then into a pocket inside my jacket.

"So we done here?" Asked Schrodinger just as we heard a knocking on the door.

"Father it's me. And I need to talk to you." Said a female voice.

Walter was in his room packing for his "vacation" (Trip to Millennium's base.) when he heard a single tap at the door. He went over and opened the door only to find that it was Integra.

"Can I help you mam?" The butler asked

"Just need to talk before you leave." She said

"About?" the butler inquired

"The lich. I need you to create a weapon for Alucard that can completely destroy its body. When you get back of course." Integra said knowing that Walter was a master weapons smith

"Of course. What kind of weapon where you thinking?" the butler asked not shocked by this request

"Grenade launcher." Was all she said as she started walking back towards her office.

"Come on in Heinkel. I'm just talking to an old friend." The mystic said as the door opened to reveal a young girl? (I had no clue Heinkel was a girl for a while)

As she started walking in, she stopped mid stride and pulled out her guns when she saw Rip.

"Father don't move there's a vampire behind you." She said while getting ready to fire at Rip

"Yes there is a vampire behind me and a werewolf and a friend too. Do you plan on killing all of them dear?" the mystic said clearly amused

"You keep poor company father. Enrico would want me to kill all of you but I'll pretend they weren't here as long as you say yes to my question." She said

"And what am I agreeing to?" the mystic asked as his eyes narrowed

"I don't want to talk about it in the presence of monsters." She said

"I'm no monster." I said trying not to get angry

"I meant the werewolf and vampire. But you are something aren't you? Anyways father Iscariot needs your help killing a new monster we have no knowledge of." She said while handing the old man a paper from Enrico.

"And what monster is it?" he asked

"A lich." She said

Johannes turned to me "What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into?" he asked me clearly amused

"You? You bested Anderson?" Heinkel stammered as she drew her pistols again.

"He decided to fight me and it was just self-defense. Besides he lived I could have easily killed him." I said telling a half truth.

"He is still growing back his arms!" Heinkel yelled.

"Are you almost done yet Heinkel?" Asked a voice from outside.

"Almost it's ok for you to come in dear." Said Johannes

A young Japanese looking girl walked in with a katana at her side. She looked at the group and said "Sir you know there is a vampire behind you right?"

"Yes I know." Said Johannes. Still amused

"Heinkel can we go I want to go to the beer garden before they close." The nun whined at Heinkel.

"Fine but then we need to get back to the Vatican." Said Heinkel

"Mind if I and my company join you two young ladies?" Asked Johannes while eying Yumi

"Fine you old pervert but I don't want that vampire near me." Said Heinkel

The group started walking toward the beer garden that Yumi wanted to go to it. They arrived at the Stone Golem just as the sun was setting. Rip put the umbrella that she used to protect herself from the sun away. They walked up to a bench next to the Donau (a river that runs through Tutlingen) they all sat down at the table with Hans, Rip and Spike on one side of the table and Yumi, Johannes, and Heinkel on the other. Schrodinger complained about not being able to sit at the table so he sat on a patch of grass next to it. Then a young woman came up to the group.

"What will you be having dears?" She asked

"Six Weizens and seven Bratwurst with bread." Johannes told her while giving her the money to pay for the food.

"One moment." She said as she went to get there order

"So." Rip said

"So." Yumi said

"Why are you here?" Asked Heinkel

"I was getting something from your father." I said

"I see and how does he know you father?" Heinkel asked her father

"Long story." He said

"Fair enough monster. Father I thought you said you were done doing things that the church didn't approve of."

"And I haven't gone against my word, I helped Spike here a few years ago." He said pointing to me

"Here you are dears." Said the lady with our beers and food. She handed everyone but Schrodinger a beer. He might be in his 50s but he still looked younger then the German drinking age. Schrodinger looked a little upset at this but didn't say anything. Once the lady left Rip gave her beer and Bratwurst to Schrodinger, who happily chugged it. Rip just pulled out a blood pouch and a straw and poked the pouch like a Capri sun and drank form it. After they all finished there beers Johannes motioned for the lady to bring them another round. She brought another set of beer I declined mine and took Schrodinger's form him. (What I didn't want our ride home drunk) this happened four more times till all but Rip Myself and Schrodinger where tipsy.

"I swear sometimes *hiccup* Maxwell is worse than Hitler." A drunken Heinkel said her words heavily slurred

You don't know what Hitler was like child so don't make that comparison. Said Hans as he started to stand up but instead fell down.

"I'm german I can say that." Heinkel said as she started laughing at the sight of the werewolf trying to stand.

"Were all german except for Spike and Her." Said Rip as she pointed to Yumi who passed out.

She defiantly isn't german. She passed out on her third beer. Hans said to the group who now started laughing at the lightweight nun.

"You know you guys aren't *hiccup* that bad for being monsters." The drunken nun said

"Were not monsters, just creatures of our experieances." I said

"We should be going now." Heinkel said as she picked up Yumi who was still out cold. She then started walking away from the group only to be stopped by her father.

"Why don't you two stay with me for the night?" He said as he took Yumi from Heinkel.

"Fine but only cause we are too drunk *hiccup* to remember where we are staying*hiccup*." Heinkel responded to her father's request.

"Spike I hope I have the opportunity to see you again before anything crazy happens." Johannes said and then started walking towards his shack, with Yumi on his back and Heinkel at his heal.

"Same too you friend." I called out to him but he already disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

"Let's get you home." I said as I started to help Hans up.

"Schrodinger get over here and take us back to base." Rip said to the cat boy.

"Fine." He said as he grabbed the group and then poof they were gone.

Once back at base Rip and I dragged the now unconscious captain back to his room and dropped him on his bed.

"Ok let's get out of here." I said to Rip

"One sec I want to see something." The vampire said as she walked towards Hans closet and opened it. She was shocked to see ten pairs of his standard pants and jackets hanging up in the closet.

"Hmm no shirts?" she thought aloud. She then walked toward the still out cold captain, and undid his jacket to reveal a bare chest.

"I knew it." She said as she closed the jacket.

"Knew what?" I asked

"As long as I have known Hans he has always been in the exact same uniform, never any changes." She said

"So what." I said not understanding her reasons for wanting to see if he had more than one set of clothes.

"Just curious." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Can we talk for a moment in my room?" I asked as I opened my door.

"Sure about what?" she asked trying not to sound like this caught her of guard.

"A few things. Firstly without running off. The other night when I lost my head you cried out why?" I asked her wanting her to confirm my thoughts.

"Well… um… me no speak English." She said sounding more german then I've heard her.

"Rip Van Winkle I'm being serious here. Depending on your answer the following conversation will go one of two ways." I said annoyed at her attempt to drop the conversation.

"You are nice, kind, don't fancy yourself a monster, and good looking." She said while blushing

"So you like me?" I asked trying myself not to blush.

"Kinda… yes" she finally said

"Well then thank you I like you too." I said while feeling like a weight had been taken off, of my chest.

"How about we go slow." She said squeamishly

"Ok now on to the next conversation. Rip Van Winkle what I am going to ask of you, you can refuse but if you say yes you must keep it and guard it." I started solemnly, as I started to remove the pouch the ring had been in from my jacket.

"What are you getting at?" she asked confused about how he just agreed to take their relationship slowly yet he was taking out a ring from his jacket.

"Rip do you know what a phylactery is?" I asked as I took the ring out of the bag.

"No. I don't." she said

"A part of becoming a lich is binding our soul to an item we hold dear." I said while looking at the ring "This is mine."

"That ring has your soul in it?" she asked looking at the ring.

"Yes it does, Rip what I'm asking is would you please take my soul with you so that no matter where you are I can protect you and help you, and by it being with you I won't be in harm unless you are. Will you take it?" I asked looking into her deep blue eyes while I waited for my answer.

"Yes I will." She said while taking the ring and putting it on her right index finger.

As she put the ring on she noticed a presence in the back of her mind like a link between herself and something else. She took the ring off and it was gone.

"What was that?" she asked

"You are wearing my soul it's just trying to create a link between us." I said

She put the ring back on and felt the presence in her mind again, this time she thought towards the presence.

Hello?

Hum it seems when you have my ring on we have a telepathic link to each other. Said a voice that sounded like spike in her mind.

This is weird now there's two sets of voices in my head she thought

"You already have a voice in your head?" spike asked aloud

"Yes she calls herself huntress she is my alter ego. Where I'm nice, kind and don't enjoy killing she is cruel, cold hearted and finds ecstasy in killing." She responded

"I would enjoy a conversation with her sometime." I said

"No you wouldn't." she said

"Why don't you go give the Major his bratwurst so I can go to bed." I said implying that I was tired.

She got up and left the room, and said over there new link "Good night."


	8. Parent Pickup

**Man I need to stop writing so much. oh well might as well do something useful on these long insomnia filled nights.**

Chapter 8

Spike walked into the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast and to enjoy some silence before they day really started. Grabbing a cup of black coffee and a plate with eggs and toast he then walked over to a table that Hans was sitting at, looking miserable.

Please stop it. The werewolf thought to Spike groggily

"Stop what?" I asked him amused at how bad his hangover was

Walking, talking and breathing. He thought to me. This caused me to let out a hearty laugh at his disdain.

"What is so funny Spike." The Major said as he walked up to Spike and Hans followed by an old man dressed in black dress pants, a white undershirt and a black vest with his black hair in a ponytail and a monocle on his left eye.

"Oh Hans here is regretting his fifth beer." I said as I nudged Hans with my elbow.

"Yes Schrodinger told me about that." The Major said

"Who is that behind you?" I asked trying to place where I had seen this man before.

"I am Walter C. Dornez, retainer to the Hellsing family and double agent for the Major. And who are you?" The butler said while taking a curt bow.

"Major?" I asked

He shook his head guessing my question.

"I am Spike, Millennium's newest officer and first lich this world has seen in a long time." I said taking my own bow.

"I see." The butler said taking a sip from his coffee

"Spike today you will continue training with Zorin in preparation of a mission I will be sending you on in a few weeks." The Major said as Zorin walked up.

"More than happy to have a rematch Major." She said

"My I watch? I have never seen a lich fight." Walter asked

"Yes we will watch them." The Major said

20 Minutes later

Everyone in the cafeteria was now in the training room with the exception of Hans who went back to bed.

Zorin picked up her scythe and stated "Same rules." As she started running at me with her scythe over her head. A cold wind blew through the room right as Zorin's scythe would have hit me but instead of the sound of flesh being pierced there was a clang as my great sword blocked her blade.

"You're getting faster at switching forms" she said as she jumped into the air trying to slash my back.

"Practice makes perfect." I responded as I blocked her second strike and retaliated with a kick to her gut that sent her back twenty feet. She started to get up but I was charging at her and made it there before she got up and was about to impale her again on my sword, but when I went to stab her my blade wouldn't move. Looking at the blade I saw thin strings going back to the old butler.

"I don't think killing Zorin is practice." The butler said as he walked calmly towards me with wires whirling around him like a tornado.

"I wasn't going to kill her just stab her." I said preparing my blade for an attack on the old man

"Spike." The Major called

"Yes Major?" I asked

"Please don't hurt the butler he is old and not a vampire." The Major said as a grin formed on his face trying to figure who would win this fight. Spike was unkillable but Walter was untouchable if he didn't want to be. This would be fun to watch.

Schrodinger came into the room with a boom box blasting some song going "I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER" before it could continue a wire cut the box in half.

Spike and Walter stood a good 20 meters from each other just standing and observing the other. Spike however was the first to move. He charged for the butler with his sword close to his body trying to impale the butler in the same manner as he had Zorin several days ago. Walter saw this coming a mile away and used his wires to grab the blade, then he yanked it out of the creature's hands. The blade flew through the air and landed next to Walter. Spike unsure how to continue took his staff and charged for the old man again this time he dodged the wires, and continued to close in on him Walter let some of his wires fall to the ground. Spike didn't notice the wires on the ground, as Spike ran past those on the ground Walter wrapped them up on Spikes legs and yanked the creature hard causing him to fall down. Walter then pulled Spike towards him, then he brought a foot up on the creatures head and posed for a moment (Like captain Morgan).

"Well done my butler." The Major said clapping his hands.

"Good fight chap." Walter said extending a hand to spike who was in human form again, Spike took his hand as he helped him up.

"I have never seen anyone use dental floss as a weapon." I said

"It's not dental floss and as far as I now I'm the only one who uses them." The butler said as he started to follow the Major.

The Major walked into his control room and sat in his chair as Walter came up to him.

"Yes my butler?" the Major asked

"I just wanted to let you know that Integra has commissioned me to make a grenade launcher for Alucard." He said

"To deal with Spike I assume." The Major said

"Correct." The butler said

"Good, good please tell me anything else I might need to know as this will be our last time together before our glorious war." The Major said

Rip was in her room listening to her favorite opera when suddenly Schrodinger appeared in the room next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed that the cat boy didn't even come to her door and nock.

"Walter is here! And he just beat spike." The cat boy said enthusiastically

"Yes I know." She said. She watched the fight through her link to Spike that this ring gave her. In truth she wasn't sure about the whole situation, she didn't feel like she was the person someone should trust with their very soul.

Oh you know you like him. Said a voice in the back of her mind.

I was wondering when you were going to give you two cents. She thought to the huntress.

Oh I've been watching the whole show with my popcorn. She said to Rip

I see and what are your thoughts on Spike? Rip asked her alter-ego

He cute, strong and one hell-of-a monster. She said evilly.

I am no monster she heard another voice say in her head, she automatically knew it was Spike.

Spike dear I already share my mind with one voice would you please stay out? She asked him

Ok, ok, bye he thought to her. She felt his mental presence recede to the corner of her mind.

"What else did you want Schrodinger?" oh nothing much he said as he walked out of her room.

So what were you saying Huntress? Rip thought

Just how cute Spike is. Although you should go talk to him and see if he is ok. She responded

Why would I do that? She asked herself

Yesterday his now only living family member told him he was a monster, that can't be easy to here from someone you love. She said

Wow that's awfully caring of you. Rip thought.

I have my moments. She responded as she receded into her mind.

Rip then got up and started walking towards Spike's room.

"Integra?" Pip asked cautiously at her door.

"Come in captain." He heard through the door. But it sounded like that creeper Alucard not Integra. Anyways he opened the door to find Integra sitting at her desk and Alucard behind her right shoulder.

"Yes captain?" Integra asked

"MI5 just called they are sending someone over immediately with all the information they could find on Spike" he said

Ding dong

"That would be them." Pip said

"Bring them up captain." Integra said

The captain exited the room only to comeback with a man in a secret service suit and a briefcase in his hand.

"Hello my name is John Smith." The man said

"I doubt that but I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Proceed with you report." She said motioning for the man to take a seat in front of her desk.

"Right so to the point we were able to find the identity of the person in the security footage." He said as he opened his briefcase.

"Good. Start talking." Integra said as she drew a cigar and lit it.

"His name is Allan Whede." The man started

"Did you say Whede?" Alucard asked now interested in what the man had to say

"Yes I did. Why?" he asked

"I killed a relative of his in the war." He said

"Oh. Anyway, Allan Whede born to Krista Whede and John Whede on January 25th 1993. His parents divorced and several years after that he was reported missing currently presumed dead. The police report notes over 200 complaints of both mental and physical torture but there was never enough proof to convict. Also yesterday the local police found his father and stepmother murdered in their home. Quite brutally if I might add." As he handed the picture form the police report to Integra who looked at the scene one picture was of a short woman with long brown locks, who had a cutting knife in her chest. "The coroner said the knife was thrown into her." The man said noticing Integra was looking at the picture. Then she looked at the next picture of the father to see that he had a massive gash where his heart should be, and that it looked like his heart had been cut up in several pieces and lay next to him.

"We also have requested the American government to hand his mother over to us for further interrogation." He said

"Why is she being interrogated?" Integra asked

"She confessed to the crime. It's obvious that she didn't do it but she seems ok going to jail." He said

"How is it obvious that she didn't do it?" Integra asked

"There is none of her DNA at the scene and they found prints that don't match hers or the victims." He said

"I want her in my office tomorrow." Integra said

"She is already being prepped for the flight." He said as he closed the briefcase and stood up.

Krista was sitting inside her cell where she was being held. She didn't quite know why she told the cops she killed her ex. She just couldn't believe what she had seen and to think that her son did this made her heart hurt more. She pulled out the note her son gave her and read it again.

Dear Mom

I know you might not agree with what I have become but this was my choice. I hope that you don't blame yourself for my actions, but I will understand if you never want to see me again.

Your son allways

Spike

Bellow his signature was a phone number

"Mam you're going to London in a few hours." Said officer Becket whom had been too nice for a cop.

"Why?" she asked

"No clue but I have been instructed to give you your one call." She said while opening the cell, and leading her to the phone.

As much as she didn't want to see her son again she didn't want to go to London (She had seen too many movies of people in her position getting killed) so she called the number that he left.

"Hello?" said an old man with a British ascent

"Spike gave me this number can I speak to him." She said not quite sure what to do.

"Master Spike will be here in a moment." He said

Two minutes latter

"Mom?" I said slightly dumbfounded that she was calling

"I need your help." She said

"Where are you?" I asked

"Maple Valley Police station." She said

"I will be there in a minute." I said as I hung up the phone.

Two minutes later Spike and the cat boy appeared inside the police stations entrance.

"Hi I'm here to visit a friend" I lied to the person at the front desk

"Name?" the lady asked

"James." I lied again

"Who are you here to see sugar?" the lady asked

"Krista." I said

"Oh she is being prepped to leave but we can let you in for a minute." The lady said as she opened the door to let me in the holding area.

"Schrodinger come on." I yelled at the cat boy

"He can't be back here." The lady said

"He's my younger brother I don't trust him to stay out of trouble." I said

"Fine but no touching anything" she said as she led us to the cell that held my mother.

My mother was sitting on a bench that stretched the wall, she looked at me with eyes that only those who were broken inside had.

"Hello" she said

"Hi" I responded as I went up to the bars of the cell.

She got up and came to the bars taking my hand and said

"You're not my son anymore but I still love you." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I still love you too. But we can talk later it's time to leave" I said as I motioned Schrodinger over.

The cat boy took us both by the arm and then poof we were gone.


	9. I Work for Nazis

**Ok guys this one goes a little deeper into Spike's backstory as well as gives his mother a change of heart (Inspired by pointy's input) I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Spike, his mother and Schrodinger appeared in the control room of the base.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the people in the room.

"Home." I said as I lead my mother over to the Major, Doc, and Walter who were all talking amongst themselves.

"Oh hello Spike it's good to see you again. Perhaps you could stop by my lab sometime I have a few tests to run." Doc said hopefully

"Hello Doc and I will not allow anymore then drawing blood." I said trying not to laugh at the sad face he put on.

"But it's not like I can kill you. By taking a few samples." He said like a child

"I said NO." I practically yelled at the doctor while drawing the attention of the Major and Walter.

"Oh my skeleton is back, and whom might this be." The Major asked as he looked at my mother.

"Major this is my mother Krista." I said

"If you don't mind my asking but what is she doing here?" Walter asked

"She will be staying with us for a while." I said

"I never approved of that." The Major said with his trademark grin

"Please Major she can't go home." I pleaded

"Oh fine but under two conditions." The Major said as his grin grew larger

"What?" I asked not liking how large his grin grew

"You tell her what we are and you beat Walter, Hans, Zorin, and Rip in a duel." He said almost laughing

Turning to my mother "We are currently inside a military base ran by the" I said but she interrupted me

"Third Reich." She said

"How did you know?" I asked

"There is a giant swastika on the floor." She stated flatly

"And you're ok with that?" I asked

"Not really but after yesterday I don't think I can be more shocked."

"You're in for a big one lady." Schrodinger said

"Remind me to kill that cat." I said

"Mam since they won't finish telling you what Millennium is it's a Nazi vampire base." Walter said gently

"Ok I knew that vampires where real." She said

"How?" The Major asked amused

"Every story has a grain of truth in it." She said

"Indeed. Now let's head outside it is such a beautiful night." The Major said

The group walked to the massive bulkhead that sealed of the base from the rest of the world. The Major went over to a panel on the wall and typed in a code, and the massive door started to open to reveal a flat plain in front of them and indeed it was a beautiful full moon.

Hans, Rip with her musket and Zorin where already outside waiting for the group. Walter walked over and joined the trio. The Major, Doc, Schrodinger and Krista all sat down on a bench next to the door. Spike just kept walking till he was a good 20 meters away from the group.

"Are you changing now or later?" Zorin asked as she picked her scythe up off, of the ground.

"Hopefully not at all." I responded bracing myself

"Major this isn't fair you have four armed people fighting him." Krista said

"I know this isn't fair in the slightest but it's not Spike you must worry about." He said as he pointed to the group.

Hans was the first to move, he dashed up to Spike faster than he could keep track of, and uppercut the man so hard he was sent flying back a good 40 meters. Not wanting to scare his mother he got up quickly with a smile and yelled

"Come on Hans I know you can hit harder." He yelled

This time it was Zorin and Hans who charged at the same time. Hans came up on the man's right and Zorin his left. Hans tried hitting Spike but he dodged last second this caused Hans' fist to go sailing into Zorin's face with such a force that it broke her jaw. Not letting the injury stop her she jumped after Spike with her scythe overhead, screaming the whole way, spike kicked her in the gut causing her to hit the ground. Her vision blurry from the force of the kick she did the only thing she could think of, reach out and grab Spike and bring him and everyone watching into an illusion.

Spike lay on the bed his arms, wrists, and feet where all tied to the frame of the bed with thick leather straps so he couldn't move. The sound of a door opening woke him.

"I yield just stop it Zorin please" the man yelled franticly trying to stop the vision tears on his face.

"Let look at this" she yelled back

"What did you do Alla?" my father asked me

"I tried to kill myself." I said defeated

"Why?" he asked

"Her." I said

"NO YOU WHERE BEING A LITTLE SHIT AND SHE PUNISHED YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE BRAT OR WHIPING BOY TO BE BEAT WHEN WE FEEL LIKE IT!" His father yelled at him as he took out a knife.

"Please just kill me, do me this one kindness." I pleaded with him as he walked towards the boy.

"Death is the one certain in this world boy. Know this, live by this, love this. But death will not find you today or tomorrow." He said as he rested the knife on the boy's wrist, and slowly started dragging the blade up the arm till he had a long gash going up and down his arm.

"Herr Major please make them stop." My mother said trying not to break down entirely

"Nein we must continue till you son hits rock bottom, only then can he heal." The Major said. He did want Spike to move on but he also wanted Spike to show his true powers so he instructed Zorin to dig into his mind and find the most painful memory's the man had.

His father left him once he had ten gashes on each arm and both of his legs. Then a couple of hours after he left his younger half-brother came in. Jake was the child of his father and step mother and like Spike feared his parents to the point of phobia. Jake was short even for his age but were he lacked physically he made up with his intelligence and love for his older brother.

"Don't move I'm getting you out of here." The seven year-old said. Jake started to untie the bands holding him to the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT?" His stepmother yelled as she walked in and picked the boy up.

"Nothing I swear" the child stammered

"Bullshit!" your punishment is ten beatings she said as she threw the boy at the dresser, but she threw him to hard and to high, when he landed his head snapped back with a sickening popping sound. The boy was dead before he hit the ground.

"Looks like death found him, but not you Allan." She said as she left the room.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Spike bellowed at Zorin, Hans and an advancing Walter.

"Here is the main show." The Major said to no one in particular.

Krista was sitting in horror at what she had witnessed she knew John was rotten but, not that evil or sadistic. She instantly took back everything she had said to **HER** son. Before she could think any more a dark wind blew through the group and it drew her attention to Spike as the wind grew darker around him to the point where you couldn't see him.

"BEG FOR YOUR DEATHS TO BE QUICK!" A voice bellowed through the wind.

The mini-storm subsided to reveal a skeleton with black robes on, floating about a foot above the ground. The right hand glowed a ghostly green and the left hand had his great sword in it.

"This is a new form." Schrodinger said to the Major who just watched Spike intently.

Spike please calm down thought Rip to his corner of her mind, but it was like he had walled her off. All she could sense from him was his pain, rage and hate of having to relive those deeply buried memories. She then decided not to fight in any way. And just watch the fight.

Hans, Zorin and Walter where all frozen in fear at the creature standing before them, instead of the usual red glow his eyes had they were a crimson inferno that looked at the trio with hatred.

Hans was the first to move again, this time he dropped his jacket and started running at Spike and with every step becoming more beast like, until finally he was a humanoid creature with thick white fur. Hans slashed at Spike's face but the lich took his sword and removed the werewolf's arm in one clean sweep. Hans howled in pain at the loss of his arm but did stop his attack that was now joined by Walter trying to pry the sword away from the lich, but no matter how hard he tried to take away the sword the lich seemed to be just barely faster than he was. The lich was rapidly closing in on Walter who in his desperation used his wires to create a wall between himself and the lich, but this failed as Spike's great sword cut through the wires as if they were yarn. He brought his sword up to kill the butler but it was stopped as he brought it down, he looked to see who would dare stop his rage only to find Zorin's scythe was blocking his blade. He once again kicked her this time so hard that her spine snapped and she went flying, she landed about a meter in front of the Major who was watching like a giddy school girl.

"What is that monster?" Krista asked in a whisper looking at the unconscious Zorin.

"That my fraulein is our sovereign of death." The Major said with a massive grin of pleasure.

Krista on the other hand was in terror at the rage her son was exerting. She had to do something, anything to help him. She got up and started running towards him.

Spike once again raised his blade to kill Walter and as he brought it down, his mother jumped in the path of the blade. The blade followed through and put a massive and deep cut going from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Spike screamed in pain that he didn't know he could feel anymore.

"I will always love you." She said weekly then closed her green eyes as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her right arm dangling from a few strips of skin and her left leg hanging by the tendon.

Spike tried healing her but he couldn't concentrate enough to do anything.

"Doc please help." He practically wailed now back in human form.

"My lab now." The doctor yelled as he started running to the laboratory.

Spike picked up his mother carefully so not to hurt her more than he had done already. And started running to the lab. Once he and Doc had arrived he placed her on the table as doc put on surgical gloves and a big sky-blue apron.

"Spike please for her own sake leave the room while I work." He said carefully

"Yes. Doc please save her at any cost." He said tears running down his face as he walked out to let the doctor work.

Spike sat in a small hallway just outside the lab for what seemed like hours until Rip, Hans (Who had somehow either reattached or regrew his arm) and Walter walked up.

"How is she" Rip asked

"Dying because of me." I said between sobs.

"She will live through this" Walter said

"Why? Why? What did I do to deserve this life? Every day has brought more pain to the point where I BECAME A MONSTER." I sobbed as I looked at the hands that had more than likely killed my mother.

"She will pull through this." Rip said as she put her hand on Spikes shoulder to reassure him. Then bringing him into a hug as he sobbed into her shoulder.

For the next hour they didn't say a word until the Major came to the group.

"Any news?" He asked Rip who was still had Spike in a warm embrace.

"None." She said

"For what it is worth Spike I hope you don't blame yourself for this." The Major said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Doc finally came out of the lab a few minutes later, with allot of blood on his arms and apron. He looked at the group of people who were hoping for good news, but what he had to say was not good at all, and it put a rock in his stomach to say "Spike I am truly sorry. But she is no longer alive."

Spike just looked at the doctor, silent tears streaming down his face. Rip took him into a reassuring hug while saying "It will be ok."

"Wait, Doc you say ALIVE" The Major asked putting emphasis on the alive part.

"Spike she will be waking soon." Doc said in a carefully neutral tone.


	10. This Is My BoomStick

**Well here is my tenth chapter. Have to say I didn't think I would make it this far, but I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there is a lot of errors I haven't slept in three days.**

Chapter 10

"What did you do?" I asked the doctor while breaking away from Rip.

"You said any cost." Doc paused then continued "For your mother that cost was her humanity." He said calmly.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked him while slowly walking towards the doctor.

"A human body could never survive those injuries that she had sustained, so I implanted her with one of my freak chips. Her body is almost completely healed by now." He said as calmly as possible.

"So she will be fine?" I asked not sure how to take the news.

"She will be better than new." He said with a small grin.

Spike did the only thing he could think of, he went up to the crazy doctor and gave him a massive hug as he started to sob with joy. Knowing that his mother wouldn't die because of him.

Doc not used to being hugged said "Come on she will be waking soon." As he opened the door for a grateful Spike.

"Thank you." Was all Spike could say.

"Before you go in Spike I need you to go fix Zorin's back" the Major said

"Yes sir right away." He ran off to where Zorin was still lying, he wasn't able to completely heal her but he realigned her spine and then left her to her own vampiric regeneration.

(Krista's point of view)

She slowly started to wake up. Man I had the weirdest dream, she thought. My son came back a monster and I got cut by his sword. Oh well it was just a dream she thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a room that looked like an old dimly lit hospital room. She immediately noticed she felt different. The first thing she noticed was she was parched, like hadn't drunken in days parched, secondly the sounds of someone breathing was louder than it should have been. Then she realized something.

"It wasn't a dream." She gasped aloud

"No it was not." Said a voice next to her. She looked over to where the voice came from. She saw an entire group of people leaning against the wall, but the closest to her was Spike with Rip resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked still trying to figure out what happened.

"It would be easier to show you said Zorin." Who was in the far corner now able to walk again.

"Please." She responded not quite sure what she meant by show, the last day was still hazy in her mind.

Zorin then projected an illusion of the fight from the night before.

Spike raised his blade to kill Walter and as he brought it down, his mother jumped in the path of the blade. The blade followed through and put a massive and deep cut going from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Spike screamed in pain.

"I will always love you." She said weekly as she closed her green eyes, as she hit the ground with a thud. Her right arm dangling from a few strips of skin and her left leg hanging by the tendon.

Looking under her shirt to see if there were any stiches but was shocked to see no such thing,

"How is that possible!" she practical yelled, but as she did she felt something pierce her tongue. She took her fingers and ran them through her mouth to find a set of fangs where her canines had been. A look of pure shock and disbelief played across her face as she remembered what the Major said this base was.

"What am I?" she asked still stunned

"Why my dear you are now a vampire." The Major said with his trademark grin.

The world went black.

(Back to Spike's point of view)

"Doc is she ok?" Spike asked

"Ja she is fine, she just fainted." He said calmly

"How is that fine?" I asked

"It's normal for people to faint after I turn them into a vampire. Rip here fainted twice." He said with a smile.

"It was a big change in life style." Rip said in her defense.

"Indeed." Doc said with a smirk.

Krista awoke again about an hour later, this time it was just Spike, Rip and Doc in the room.

"Here drink this." Doc said while handing her a cup of blood.

"What is it?" she asked the man

"You're a vampire what do you think it is?" he asked her as she took the pouch.

Drinking slowly, she was surprised that the blood didn't taste bad, it wasn't great but not bad. And seemed to lose the copper taste it had when she was human.

"Why does it taste so…" she started

"Strange? Because you are now a vampire and need it to live." Doc said

"I see. So what do I need to know about being a vampire?" she asked

"We will tell you later for now please change clothes, the Major has requested your presence." He said as he handed her a set of neatly folded clothes that looked familiar.

Noticing her looks Rip said "I'm letting you borrow one of my suits, we didn't have any other clothes in your size. I hope that's ok with you." She said

"Yeah that's fine by me, you seem to have a good eye for suits." She said as she got up from the bed.

"Ok we will be waiting outside." I said

A few minutes later my mother came out of the room in one of Rip's suits. I had changed to my new jacket while she was changing. We all walked to the control room, as we walked in I noticed Walter was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Walter." I asked the Major who was in his chair

"He had to return to Hellsing." The Major said

"Hellsing?" My mother asked

"Our sworn enemy. But that is for later, it is good to see you walking my dear. How do you feel." The little man asked

"Oddly enough I feel good as new." She responded

"Good, good. You do realize now that you are a vampire you will work for me correct?" the Major asked

"But why?" she asked shocked by this

"Because I cannot allow you to leave, but don't worry we will find a job for you that you like." He said reassuringly

"I was a mortician. Is there anything like that I can do?" She asked

"Doc. Meet your new assistant." The Major said

"Well ok then I don't really need an assistant but ok." Doc said not quite sure what to do and not wanting to argue with the mad major.

"Moving on, Spike I'm sending you to Rio with Alhambra to draw Alucard into our fight." The Major said in crazy tone.

Walter had just gotten back to Hellsing when Integra yelled for him.

"Yes mam?" the butler asked as he entered her office.

"I need that grenade launcher before tonight, the materials you requested arrived yesterday. Please go get started." She said after taking a long draw on one of her cigars

"Yes mam" he said while taking a small bow

"One more thing Walter." She said

"Yes?" he asked

"Welcome home." She said as he closed the door.

Walter immediately went to his work shop not to come out for several hours. He finally emerged after eleven hours, with a long black box under his arm. He then went to Integra's office, guessing on a hunch that the vampire would be there. Knocking on the door twice.

"Come in." Integra said through the door.

"Ah Walter how is my new weapon coming?" Alucard who had been standing by the window looking out at the night asked.

"I have it here." He said as he set the box on the table.

Opening the box to reveal a long wooden stock with two tubes, that where the same color as the Jakal, and four grenades attached. On the bottom tube there was an area to load several grenades into it. Inscribed on the side of the Barrel was "THIS IS MY BOOMSTICK". Seeing this caused Alucard to chuckle.

"Really Walter? Boomstick?" He asked clearly amused

"I can remove it if you wish. But I thought it was rather fitting of both you and the weapons intended use." The butler said smugly.

"No, no I love it. Please tell what kind of ammunition?" he asked

"It fires a set of custom made 80mm grenades. Of which you will have four different types of grenade." He said

"Go on." Alucard said as he picked up the weapon.

"The first is hollow silver shell filled with a plastic explosive charge with a half second delay after impact." He said as he took the first grenade from the box, handing it to Alucard for inspection.

"The second type is a solid silver slug that can cause severe trauma to a single target." He said as he handed Alucard another shell this one had a white line on the side.

"My personal favorite is the inferno grenade." He said while picking up a yellow tipped grenade and continued "this is a shell filled with napalm so once fired the target will burn for hours, use it wisely."

"And lastly we have the Hell's bane this round is a silver casing that holds blessed mercury and a small explosive charge to send said mercury everywhere. The charge like the first round has a half second delay." He said handing Alucard the shell that had a red dot on the side.

"Walter you are a master at your craft. This is the third time we have asked for perfection and you have delivered three times." Alucard said as he loaded all the shells into the gun with a satisfying clicking noise.

"I aim to please. But to the task at hand we are sending you to Rio it appears that millennium has key official there" He said

"What are my orders master?" He asked while turning to face Integra

"My orders are simple, search and destroy. Now go." She said relishing in the fact that she was declaring war on someone, and that soon enough they would be dust beneath her heals.

"Yes my master." Alucard said with a bow.

The next night Spike and Alhambra were waiting for Alucard to come out of the hotel. A couple of minutes earlier they had sent a special police force into the building to be cannon fodder, and try to deplete him of his blessed bullets.

Several minutes later.

"You ready kid?" Alhambra asked me as I picked up my Mg 34.

"As I'll ever be." I said as several people came flying out of the building to be impaled on the flag poles.

"That's our signal." The dandy man said and started walking towards Alucard.

"You really shouldn't play with your food Mr. Alucard." The dandy man said

"Did those people belong to you?" he asked amused

"No, no but there superiors where hoping for a chance at immortality." He responded

"I see and who is this young lad next to you?" Alucard asked now only a couple of meters away from us.

"You have no right to my name." I responded

"I see well then what are you here for?" Alucard asked

"To take your un-life Mr. Alucard" Alhambra said as several cards started flying around him.

"Since there is no reasoning with you I will just keep killing." He said as he drew his pistols.

Alhambra was the first to act by throwing all of his cards at Alucard who didn't even try to dodge the first salvo. Alucard started running at Alhambra with his guns aimed for his head and started firing at the man. At this point I was unloading my own gun at Alucard but it seemed like the bullets had no effect on him at all. Alucard saw a chance to kill Alhambra and took it. He fired at the man's neck when he ran out of room to run. Alhambra turned to playing cards as the bullet hit his jugular and the cards flew into the air as an explosion knocked Alucard down as Alhambra reappeared behind him. Alucard knowing his master would disapprove of more civilian casualties, decided to take the fight elsewhere so he ran along the side of the building to the roof.

The Major sat in his chair watching the fight intently with all of his officers and Spikes mother watching over his shoulder.

"He looks as lively as the day I first saw him." The Major said to no one in particular.

Alhambra walked along the side of the building and Spike just ascended at a steady rate with the vampire.

As they reached the top they saw Alucard sitting in a pool of his own blood laughing.

"What is something funny Mr. Alucard?" Alhambra asked

"No I'm just grateful that the world still breeds this kind of madness. You even remind me of that insane little Major. Now I want to hear you squeal like a pig." Alucard said as he stood up to face the vampire and his friend.

"You expect me to squeal when I have Millennium's trump card behind me." He said while looking at Spike

"So you are the lich, I see. As much as I would enjoy learning your story I have specific orders to destroy your body to the point of dust." He said while pulling out the Boomstick from his coat.

"You already know my story, and I look forward to you end monster." I said as my dark wind blew around me.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you mean but good bye." He said as he fired one of his inferno grenades at the wall of wind.

The grenade flew true but detonated on the wall of wind. He fired his remaining three shots at the wall but they met the same resistance. Alhambra too this moment to start throwing card at Alucard who easily dodged it and fired at Alhambra with his Jakal. One of the shots hit Alhambra in the side, but this did not stop the man from his attack, he kept throwing cards at Alucard. A moment later he felt the wind die down, he turned to see Spike in his "Normal" lich form (Staff and great sword not glowing hand and floating).

"Well lich I have something just for you. But your friend here was first so I'll deal with you after him." Alucard said as he appeared behind Alhambra and impaled him with his left hand through the vampire's heart. Dropping the body to the ground, after absorbing Alhambra's blood into his body.

"Now where were we?" he said as he turned to me, and pulled out his grenade launcher and loaded some of the explosive shells into it.

"I was just about to kill you." I said as I raised my sword and charged at the vampire.

Alucard fired his grenade launcher when I was halfway to him. Rather than dodging I used my staff to hit the grenade like a baseball and sent it off to the side, a moment after it landed there was a massive explosion that sent me off course by a few meters. Quickly regaining my composure and charging again at Alucard with my sword raised, I closed the distance between us in a blink of an eye, and jumped behind Alucard. Not expecting me to do this Alucard fired when I was in front of him but I was no longer there, I took all of my anger into one swing with my great sword, decapitating the vampire.

"Not as strong as I thought." I said as his head hit the floor, I started to walk away from the beheaded vampire, returning to my human form I continued walking but stopped when I heard someone laughing.

"You think beheading me will kill me?" Alucard said standing back up with his head firmly on his shoulders.

"I was hoping." I said as I turned around to see the Boomstick half a meter from my gut.

He fired the explosive shell into Spike's gut, the round entered his body and embedded itself in the man's spine and detonated a moment later spraying a fine red mist all around Alucard. Who was laughing like a maniac.

"Auf wiedersehen my little skeleton." (auf wiedersehen means until we meet again in German) Alucard said as a helicopter with Pip and Seras came to pick him up.

The members of Millennium that where watching the fight on the Major's screen just stood in silence at the apparent death of both Alhambra and Spike. Even Rip who knew he had not died was frozen in shock from the sudden turn of events. The fight had been going so well, Spike dodged the grenades with as if they were nerf darts, and he even removed his head. Then the next moment he was a fine mist. She immediately tried to find Spike in her mind but couldn't even feel his presence in her mind. Rip was unsure what to do.

"He.. he… can't be." His mother said as blood tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hm this is shocking." Was all the Major said

"What the hell do you mean by shocking?" Krista practically yelled, tears flowing down her face.

"Why do you cry fraulein?" the Major asked

"My son is dead, you saw it he just got blown up." She yelled in fury at the Major

"Did he not tell you what he was?" the Major asked

"I thought he was a powerful vampire." She responded as she tried to calm herself

"No. He was no vampire, a vampire cannot turn into a skeleton. He was something more that is much harder to kill just watch he will be back soon." The Major said

"What do you mean something more?" Krista asked as she wiped away her blood tears.

"He was a lich." The Major said as he turned his chair to face the woman.

"A what?" Krista asked

"Before your son died the first time, he bound his soul to an object and killed himself with a special poison. Now the body we all know is nothing more than a signal receiver from his soul." He explained calmly to the woman.

"Where is his soul?" Krista asked slightly relieved that her son was not really dead.

"I don't have the faintest clue, but were ever it is its well-guarded. If I know one thing about Spike he is a very careful man who plans ahead for almost everything." He said

"Major." Rip said as the gems on ring Spike gave her started to pulse slowly.

"Yes my huntress?" The Major asked

"I know where Spike stored his soul." She said, as she took the ring off, of her index finger and showed it to the Major.

"Well then I was right about the well-guarded part. Miss Van Winkle when did you get that ring?" the Major asked

"Spike gave it to me when we got back from Germany, he asked me to keep it with me at all times so we would always be safe." She said as she put the ring back on.

"I see. So I was right to have you two work as a unit." He said.

"Yes you where sir." Rip said

"Rip could I ask you to give me that ring?" Krista asked

"No Spike entrusted me with this burden, I will not let him down. He is the one who asked me to carry his soul on my hand, and so I do every day. Trust me you do not want this." She said

"Though I do not approve I trust my sons intentions, but answer me this Rip Van Winkle. Do you love him?" she asked

Rip couldn't bring herself to answer that question.

Well do you truly love him? A voice asked in her head.

I do but I don't know how I feel about it. She responded.

I see then stand aside. The Huntress said as she forced Rip to sit out as she took control of her body.

"Rip is gone but she will be listening." The Huntress said with a massive toothy grin.

"Ah how have you been Huntress?" the Major asked

"Gut und du?" (Good and you?) She asked.

"Not too bad. Now first lieutenant I have a mission for you." The Major said as his screen changed from the aftermath of the fight, to a British aircraft carrier.


	11. Unexpected Guest

**Well guys this one is a little strange, and has a guest appearance from someone very important to the lore of Hellsing. Sorry if this is to strange I'm now on day 4 of no sleep.**

Chapter 11

"And what task is it you would have us do?" The Huntress asked

"A couple of days ago we made a deal with the captain of the British HMS Eagle, in exchange for turning him into a vampire he would give us the ship." The Major said

"And what do you have us to do?" The Huntress asked

"I want you to go and wait to the ship and wait for Alucard to show up. And when he does I want you to shoot him into the ocean." The Major said

"This is a suicide mission Herr Major." The Huntress said realizing what the Major was telling her and Rip

"I admit that the chances of you coming back are low but it's something we must accept. Now go and get ready." The Major said as he made eye contact with The Huntress.

"It has been an honor Major." The Huntress said as she left the room to grab her musket.

Integra was sitting in Sir. Penwood's control room with Walter standing behind her right shoulder.

"Please tell me the situation of the Eagle." Integra said as she pulled out a cigar.

"Over twelve hours ago we lost contact with the ship." The nervous man said as Walter lit Integra's cigar

"Why call us?" she asked

"We confirmed that they are flying Millennium's colors." The man said as a satellite picture was passed to Integra, showing the Eagle with a massive crimson swastika painted on the deck and a yellow dot.

"What is that dot?" Integra asked.

"It appears to be a lone individual sitting on the deck of the ship with a parasol." Sir. Penwood responded

"How do you plan on dealing with this?" Integra asked

"We have sent two helicopters with a total of thirty-six SAS troops to clear out the ship." The man responded confidently.

"Order them to return now." She said

"But why?" Sir. Penwood asked

"If that boat is full of vampires you just sent them dinner." She said

"Sir we just lost contact with the helicopters." A man said shocked

"See I told you." Integra said as she got out of her chair.

"What will you do?" Sir. Penwood asked

"The same thing we do every night search and destroy. Although if you would be kind enough to have a recon drone stay near the Eagle that would be great." She said as she started walking out of the room.

"Yes I'll have one in the air in ten minutes. Sir. Hellsing. Good hunting." Sir Penwood said

Now walking down the hallway leading out of Sir Penwood's control room.

Integra asked Walter "What do you think we should do Walter?"

"They don't do anything but they attack when we approach, it's a textbook trap mam." The butler said

"I don't suppose we could just ignore it." She said

"Not with all the missiles it has onboard." He responded

"How do we send our own vampire three hundred kilometers out to sea? Should we prepare our own battleship?" she asked as she turned to Walter

"No between the preparation and the journey it would take far too long. Perhaps a faster vessel?" the butler suggested

"It would be lost in a hail of bullets. Perhaps we drop them in on by plane?" She asked

"No the Eagle is well stocked with high caliber anti-air weapons it would be lost before getting close." He responded

"Perhaps an airplane with allot of decoy chaff?" no the magic bullets would still be a problem

Alucard started to form out of Integra's shadow.

"So what you are saying is we can't get to that ship with their stockpile of missiles and magic bullets?" he asked

"We don't know if we can get you anywhere near that ship." Integra said

"Wait I have an idea. I know an aircraft that could get you onboard, but there is only one left in existence. An SR-71 Blackbird." The butler said

"Weren't they all decommissioned?" Integra asked

"All but one." The butler said with a smile

Rip/Huntress perspective

Well we have had a good run Rip. The Huntress said to Rip mentally.

We aren't going anywhere Spike will help us. I know he will. Rip responded as Huntress loaded her musket.

Will you finally admit your true feelings? The Huntress asked

Why must you be so push? Besides now is not the time look. Rip responded, as directed the Huntress' vision towards three jets quickly approaching the Adler

I see. We will continue this conversation later. The Huntress said as she took aim and fired.

The silver bullet went flying in every possible direction but straight, but it gradually caught up to the missiles that the jets had fired and destroyed all six. Then the Huntress directed the bullet to destroy every jet. Both women then decided to start singing knowing that eventually Alucard would be here to kill her.

"What is that?" The Huntress asked aloud looking at a plane coming rapidly at the Adler at a height that shouldn't have been possible.

"It's him!" Rip screamed as she took control of her body and started to panic as she reloaded her musket.

Calm yourself Rip. The huntress said

We are going to die! Rip screamed mentally at the Huntress

Well do you love him? The Huntress asked, figuring that they would be dead soon so why not ask.

Yes I do. She responded as tears started to form in her eyes knowing she wouldn't even here Spike's voice again.

I'm touched. Said a male voice in her mind.

What? Spike is that you? She asked not believing that he would return now.

Yes I am here my dear huntress, it turns out that when my body dies I am able to wander the world as a lost soul. He said

Please help me. She said tears still flowing down her face.

Calm yourself I will be there soon in the meantime, Huntress take over and shoot that plane down. He said as he mentally pushed the Huntress back in control.

With pleasure she responded, as she laid down on her back and used her foot to rest the musket on.

Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor.

She pulled the trigger of her old musket. Smoke spewing out of the barrel, and as streak of silver flying through the air.

"My bullet punishes all without distinction!" she screamed

The bullet flew towards the plane quickly, it pierced the nose of the jet and then came around striking it many more times. But Alucard knowing that the jet was doomed decided to dive for the ship. The Huntress not expecting this got up and ran for cover, jumping behind a girder moments before the plane impacted the boat.

"Cromwell restrictions leve realeased." Alucard said while laughing moments before the plane impacted the boat. The impact made the boat rock hard for a few moments.

Slowly Alucard rose from the wreckage only to walk into a hail of bullets.

"The guns aren't working use the grenades." A soldier said as he and several others started throwing grenades.

Alucard started to form several hands slowly raising them to the air. The soldiers just kept firing their guns, but it was no use. Alucard's hands went flying ripping the soldier's limb from limb. Seeing this caused Rip to run in panic. A moment later the screaming died down as all those who were screaming had died. Alucard started walking towards Rip who was still panicking.

Hey control yourself do you want to die before Spike arrives? The Huntress yelled at her mentally.

No I don't. She responded as she brought her emotions back under control.

Rip leveled her musket while screaming "Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor My bullet punishes all without distinction!" She fired at the grinning Alucard, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him back several meters, she then directed the bullet to hit him again and again and again till he was less then a meter from the side of the ship. She directed her bullet to hit him in the head and knock him overboard but he caught it with a load cracking noise.

"Look at what I've caught" he said with a toothy grin, showing the silver bullet in his mouth as he crushed it.

Slowly Alucard walked up to a Rip who was frozen in place with fear. Once he was close enough he punched her hard enough to knock the poor girl back a few meters, and make her drop her musket. Alucard walked up to Rip and picked her up by her throat and slowly pressed the barrel of her musket up against her chest. Before Alucard could start to impale Rip a silver flash went through Alucard's arm that had been holding the musket. His arm hit the floor. Alucard dropped Rip and turned to see what had cut his arm off. What he saw momentarily caught him off guard it was Spike in his human form, except that his right hand which was bones and held his massive curved great sword.

"So the monster finally returns." Alucard said as his arm started to regrown.

The Major, Captain, Zorin, Doc and Krista all let out a collective sigh as they were watching this the fight on a screen while Schrodinger recorded it on the Adler.

"The little shit is back." Zorin said with a smile

Figures he would go to Rip's aid. The captain said to everyone

"Why is that Hans?" Krista asked, who was now in a similar uniform that Doc had.

It's obvious that they love each other, so naturally he would go to her aid. Besides she has his soul on her finger. Hans said in a warm tone.

"All the lovey dovey stuff aside it is good that our skeleton has returned. Now let us observe." The Major said

"I was begging to get bored, of this slaughter." Alucard said as he put his pistols away and drew the Boomstick.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to get some information." I responded

"Oh yeah and about what?" the vampire asked

"How to kill you." I responded

"Please I cannot be killed. Or at least by you. It takes a man to kill a monster." He said

"Abraham begs to differ." I said as I brought my sword to bear

"I'm sorry but he died decades before you were born." The vampire said a little shocked that the lich knew about his first master

"You forget I am a master necromancer." I said as I drew my hand against my blade putting an enchantment on the blade and then charged him.

He fired the Boomstick but I was prepared this time for his weapon. I easily dodged the grenade and kept charging at him. He fired his remaining three grenades, I dodged each one. Now at Alucard I cut off both of his arms and then slashed at his gut several times. He kicked me back several feet.

"How? That blade… what have you done?" he asked shocked as his arms started to slowly grow back.

"I put a little enchantment made by Abraham Van Hellsing. Since I cannot kill you as long as you hide behind your souls that you have enslaved I will just kill them in large numbers" I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"That's impossible." He yelled

"Oh then how come you are so heavily damaged?" I asked the still regenerating vampire.

"Abraham wouldn't tell you how to kill me." Alucard yelled who had just finished regrowing his arms.

"You don't believe me? Here I will show you." I said as I started to speak in an unknown language.

After a moment a ghostly green figure started to appear from a mist that enveloped the Adler. Another moment later a tall man with sharp features and a jacket very similar to Alucard's stepped out of the mist.

"Kneel servant." Said a commanding voice with a Dutch accent.

"You are not my master anymore Integra is. Besides shouldn't you be in heaven?" Alucard asked in fear for the first time since he had been enslaved.

"Yes I should be but god didn't look to kindly on my sparing of your unlife. So now im doomed to walk the earth as a ghost. I have watched as you have been used to kill innocents at the request of a Hellsing, created another Vampire, and dishonored my family and our organization." He said with a voice like acid

"My master has always been stronger than you were. Besides why would you help this monster?" Alucard asked

"This is a monster you created and this is the one monster I have seen that doesn't wish ill on the innocents but would rather just be alone, so I will gladly offer my assistance to help him kill you. Also your current master doesn't deserve the title Hellsing. She is as much of a monster as you are." He said as he turned to me.

"What do you mean when you say I created him?" Alucard asked genuinely confused.

"We will show you." Abraham said as a thick mist enveloped them and started to create a scene.

Old man's perspective

Spike had just left for his job, leaving behind the old man to stay home until he returned the next morning. He remembered when he first found the boy, he was damaged emotionally, and he had been running for years until he made his way to Germany. We met on one fine night, I was looking for the scum that would be my dinner, yes I am a vampire but I only eat the killers, rapist, and drugys. I heard someone yell out in pain so I decided to follow the sound, I found him in an alleyway he was being restrained by two gangsters and a third was punching him in the gut.

"Let the lad go." I said as I walked over to the men.

"No, we caught him trying to steal our food." One of the men said

"So why beat him?" I asked

"To teach him not to fuck with me plus I need a punching back and he makes a nice one." The man punching him said as he turned around to look the old man in the eyes.

"I'll tell you once. Let him go." I said

"I don't like your attitude old man." He said while trying to make him look intimidating.

"I don't like children who don't listen to their elders." I said

"You need to be taught a lesson in respect." The gangster said as his two friends came around to my sides.

"Let's teach him a lesson." The one two his right said.

The man on his left lunged at him, but the old man was faster than he should have been. He sidestepped the man and grabbed him by the throat against a wall, knocking the man unconscious. The other man tried punching him in the gut but he caught the punch and broke the man's hand with his unnatural strength. The man who did the talking just ran away.

Walking up to the lad who was just staring at the old man.

"Are you ok lad?" I asked

"Thank you but you didn't need to help." The boy said

"I doubt that. How old are you?" I asked

"Fifteen." He said

"Why don't you go on home." I said

"I have no home." He responded now standing up, while putting a black leather trench coat that was about two sizes too big on.

"What do you mean you have no home? Your mother and father must be worried sick?" I asked

"They never cared enough about me and now I have no home." He said as he started to limp away

"Why don't you come live with me I have a house on the outskirts?" I asked

He turned around to look at the old man, the first person to show him kindness in ages.

"I would like that very much." He responded

"Come follow me. What's your name?" I asked

"I have no name. For I am no longer the person I was born as." He said

"I think I'll call you Spike." I said looking the boy over.

Three years later

It had started like every other day Spike woke up at 17:30 and left for work at 19:00 he would be gone until 5:00 the next day. This gave the old man the night to go hunt. Although he had no intentions to hunt for the next couple of days as there were two visitors in town that he did not like, a young girl named Integra and an old man named Walter. He met them the other day at the market. He was walking home through the market when he saw the old man looking at him knowingly, like he knew what I was.

"Look Walter that man is a vampire." The young Integra said

"I see would you like me to go have master Alucard hunt this one down." The butler asked

Technically they were on vacation as ordered by the queen, she said they work too hard and needed time off. So the group decided to visit Stuttgart, Germany, For various reason.

"Yes I would like you to have Alucard kill it." She said

The next night

The old man was in his room reading an old book in a long forgotten language when all of a sudden he heard a massive crashing noise. Getting up from his chair he went down to the main room to find a figure clad in red standing before him.

Integra's perspective

Integra had Sir. Pennwood launch a recon drone that was now circling the Eagle. She was sitting in her office watching the screen in front of her. She had broken two cigars at the insults her grandfather had said about her and how she ran her organization. She would be having a talk with Alucard once he got back.

Back on the Adler and back to Spike's perspective

"You know the rest monster. You killed the first person to show me kindness!" I said

"I see." He said

"Spike we can't kill him now sadly the restrictions I placed on him prevent that. So grab your friend and leave." Abraham said as he faded from existence.

"It has been an honor Abraham." I said

"One more thing, do not summon me again." Said the disembodied voice of Abraham Van Hellsing.

"Yes Sir. Hellsing." I said adding the Sir. Hellsing to show my respect.

Spike grabbed Rip who was unconscious and walked over to where Schrodinger was observing and had the cat boy teleport them home. Alucard was now alone on the boat still frozen in place from he had been told and seen. Then he just started laughing like a madman.


	12. Youth and Promises

**Hey guys sorry this one is a little on the short side, I don't have much time to write because I am going on vacation. So this is will be my last upload for about two weeks. Anyway enjoy and please leave reviews or suggestions on what you think should happen next.**

Chapter 12

Spike, Rip and Schrodinger reappeared in the control room of the Deus Ex Machina. The Major who was sitting in his control chair stood up and started slowly clapping. His mom, Doc, Hans and Zorin where standing behind him also started clapping except his mother, who started running towards her son.

"And so our little skeleton has returned." He said

"It's going to take more than a grenade to kill me." I said as turned to the Major.

"You had us worried sick." Krista said as she tackled her son.

"Be careful. Rip is still unconscious." I said as my mother hugged me

"Oh ok. I'm glad you're safe." Krista said as her son started to get up.

"Like I said it will take more than a grenade to kill me." I said as I turned to Doc

"Here I'll take her to my lab to let her rest until she wakes up." Doc said as Spike handed the lanky vampire to him

"So I saw that you made a new friend Spike." The Major said

"It was more of a mutually beneficial agreement. Abraham can't go to heaven until Alucard is dead, so he taught me how to kill that monster." I said

"I see." Was all the Major said

Integra having watched the whole thing from her computer, sent a helicopter to go collect Alucard. A couple hours after that he arrived in her office.

"My master mission success, the Eagle is no longer usable by Millennium." He said

"Come here Alucard." Integra said in a tone like ice

Motioning Alucard to come stand next to her, and look at the recording of his fight with Spike.

"So tell me was that really my grandfather?" she asked as she pointed to Abraham

"Yes it was." He responded, as he looked at the floor not wanting to see the pain in Integra's eyes.

"I see and what did he have to say?" Integra asked but she already knew what he said.

"You don't want to know my master." Alucard said while still gazing at the floor.

"I know everything he said. After reexamining my actions as your master I have deemed myself unfit to lead this most honorable organization." She said as she stood up and turned towards Alucard.

"My master why?" Alucard asked taken back from Integra's words

"If I am a monster then I am unfit to lead this organization." She said as she started to walk towards the door.

"My master if you are a monster then might I offer my services to you?" he asked as he slowly made a grin.

"What are you asking Alucard?" Integra asked

Walking slowly to Integra, then dropping to his knee he said "The choice is yours."

This caused Integra to smile truly happy for the first time since her father died, who would be turning in his grave if he heard her next words.

Walter was bringing Integra some tea when he heard Alucard's crazy laugh coming from her office.

"Sir Integra I brought you your" Walter stopped mid-sentence and dropped the tea tray by what he saw in the room.

Walter had seen allot in his time on earth but what he saw was the first thing to make him realize he hadn't seen it all. Alucard had his back to Walter and had Integra in a hug, but she was holding her head to the side for the vampire to feast on her.

Walter still shocked asked "Did she make the choice of her own will?"

"Yes she did." Alucard said as he set the unconscious Integra in her chair, then turned to the butler as he licked the blood from his lips.

"Then consider this my formal resignation effective immediately." Walter said as he started for the door.

"Why must you leave?" Alucard asked taken back by the butler's actions

"I have no wish to serve a vampire." He said as he looked at Alucard, rage gradually building up inside him, even though he was planning to betray Integra to kill Alucard he still thought of her as his daughter in this pained him to see.

"I understand Walter, while it pains me to see you leave I won't hold it against you." Said Integra as she stood up, and turned toward the butler to reveal her now crimson eyes.

Without looking back the butler went to his room and grabbed his wire gloves and made a phone call.

"Major we have a call coming in. He said his Name was Walter" Said one of the zeppelin operators

"Put him through." The Major said, not quite sure why Walter would be calling

"Major if you would please send Schrodinger to pick me up that would be great." Said the butler over the phone.

"May I ask why?" the Major asked. Walter wasn't supposed to join them till their invasion was underway.

"Alucard has made Integra a vampire." He said as he hung up the phone.

Putting the phone down calmly as he could muster. The Major then turned towards Schrodinger.

"Go fetch Walter and be swift there has been a complication." He said trying to mask his rage.

"On it." The boy said as he left

The Major was not an easy man to be shocked, and it was even rarer for him to be speechless but this left him speechless. He had no idea how he was to proceed. Then an idea hit him.

"Spike. I have a mission for you." He said

"And what is that?" I asked

"Kill both of Alucard's fledglings." He said

"And how would you recommend I do that?" I asked

"I will be sending you, Rip and Zorin with a squad of soldiers while the rest of our forces lay siege to London." He said

"Ok." I said as Schrodinger appeared in the room with Walter.

"Sir we need to attack now before Integra learns to use her powers like Alucard." The butler said

"We will be sending a Zeppelin with Spike, Rip, and Zorin." The Major said

"I would like to volunteer my services for that mission." The butler said

"Why do you wish to go?" The Major asked

"I promised Integra's father that should she ever turn to the night I would personally put her down. I hoped I never would but now… I must go and do this she has been like a daughter to me and I have raised her for her entire life." The butler said as a single tear came down his eye with the monocle.

"You may go. But you do not have my permission to die." Said the Major

"Thank you sir." The butler said while taking a bow

"You will be leaving in two hours so please report to Doc for the transformation." The Major said

"Right away sir." The butler said as he left the room.

Krista had adjusted finished cleaning Doc's knives when Walter walked in.

"Where is Doc?" he asked

"He will be back in a moment." She responded

"I see. I'm sorry I didn't get to say thank you for saving my life." He said

"You know when I first realized the effects of being a vampire would have on my life I was glad. It is I who should be thanking you." She said

"I see well then, I'm happy that your happy." He said with a smile, and a moment after that Doc walked in.

"Walter good you are here. Please remove your shirt and lay down on the table. Krista if you would prepare the tools, while I sedate him." He said

"Gladly." She said as she started gathering the supplies that would be needed for the procedure.

The last thing Walter remembered before blacking out was the sweet smile of Krista.

About an hour later the procedure was done, and it was a total success thanks to Krista reminding the doctor to go slow so not to hurt Walter or cause him harm.

Walter awoke instantly recognizing the youthful energy he felt.

"I feel as if you have taken thirty years off, of my body. Doc thank you." The butler said as he stood up and looked himself over in the mirror (one of the many things doc had not perfected in his freak vampires for they still had a reflection). Walter was surprised to see his old fragile body had been replaced by the body he had when he was in peak condition. He stood about a head taller than his old self and was fairly built, he had long black hair and sharp facial features that made him look like a wolf.

"My Walter you were quite the looker in your day." Said Krista as she looked over the youthful man before her.

"Aging was not kind to me." He said

Doc came into the room with the pair a modified version of his old butler uniform. The main differences where his undershirt was now black, his gloves had chains around the wrists, and his vest was made of black leather. Walter took the clothes and changed. Once he finished Doc and Krista left the room to report to the Major about their success, with Walter following closely behind them.


	13. Heathen To Spare

**Hey guys I am finally back from my vacation even though it wasn't much of a vacation. Any way I set a new personel record for longest time without sleep at a grand total of fifteen days. O.o My god i need help. Well please enjoy this little part I wrote on the ride from Maui to Seattle and as always please review. I need it...**

Chapter 13

Inside the Vatican's section 13

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asked a tall blond father, as he walked into the office.

"Yes Alexander I had hoped to talk to you before you leave for London." Enrico said

"And what did you want to talk to me about?" Anderson asked raising an eyebrow

"How do you feel about vampires?" he asked

"Just try to fucking stop me from slaughtering them on sight." He responded with a smile

"And protestants?" Enrico asked

"Second verse same as the first. Now put me on a plane, so I can put them in a hearse!" H responded with a bigger smile

"Good, but jokes aside. Our relics division found something that you might find useful in your fight." Enrico said as he took a small wooden box out of his desk, and set it on the table for Anderson to inspect.

Taking the box into his hands and opening it the priest gasped at what he saw. It was a wooden nail about eight inches long.

"Is this what I think it is?" Anderson asked trying to determine if this was a blessing from god or the devil taunting him.

"Yes it is. That is one of the nails that held the holly son onto the cross." Enrico said

"I hope I don't have to use it, but thank you. I will be back in a few days in the meantime have Heinkel ask her father for his help again." He said as he put the box inside his robes

"I thought someone told you." Enrico said as he leaned back lazily in his chair

"Told me what?" he asked

"All of Iscariot will be going forth on this mission and I will be following you in a couple of hours." Enrico said to the paladin while not telling the whole truth.

"Alright so in that case I'm of to go make sure everyone is ready." He said as he left the room

Yumie and Heinkel had been preparing for their departure for London.

"Katana. Check. Glasses. Check." Yumie said as she was making sure she had everything.

"Can you please stop talking out loud?" asked an annoyed Heinkel

"Fine. Hey is that your father?" Yumie asked as she saw the old mystic walk into her and Heinkel's room.

"Father how did you get here?" Heinkel asked bewildered that her father was inside the Vatican

"Enrico requested my assistance in creating some anti-vampire weapons and I made some potions that you might find useful." He said as he removed a vial from his brown robes.

"I see and why don't you give that to Maxwell?" Heinkel asked

"Because that man rubs me the wrong way." He said

"Fine but might I ask what it does?" she asked

"Only use it as a last resort. If you find yourself doomed utter these words, drink this elixir while holding your cross." He said as he pulled out a paper and handed the vial to her.

"What will this do father?" she asked in a serious tone

"If your life is in danger it will save it." He said

"Fine don't answer me." She said as she went back to cleaning her two pistols

"Know that I love you and only look out for your safety the best way I can." He said

"Mr. Wolfe will you be coming with us to London?" Yumie asked

"Yes I will be but not on the front lines I will be using potions to heal the wounded." He said

"Oh that's good I'm sure we will need your help." The nun said with a smile

"I will take my leave now." Johannes said as he started for the door

"If it isn't my favorite heathen." Said Anderson jokingly as he walked into the room

"Ah Anderson my second greatest creation." He responded jokingly

"Wait you gave Anderson his powers?" Heinkel asked bewildered

"Long story, but know this I always help those I care about in the best way I know possible." Johannes said as he smiled at Anderson.

"Aye that you do you old fool." Anderson said

"What brings you here father?" Heinkel asked

"Just making sure you two are ready to leave." He said

"I see." She responded as she put her pistols in there holsters.

"Might I ask that I borrow those gloves for a moment Anderson?" Johannes asked

"Yes you can." He responded as he took the gloves off, and handed them to Johannes who whispered into them and returned them.

"Here I put a ward on them that will help protect you from black magic." He said as Anderson put the gloves back on.

"Like I said you always know how to help." He said

"I try my best to help all who need it." He responded

"That you do although sometimes that help doesn't help me do my job." He said with a laugh

"What do you mean? My work rarely comes across the Vatican." He said

"I met some of your handy work a couple of weeks back. Took both of my arms." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Spike I see well he has lived through much in his life, he needed my help more than you did." He said as he sat down.

"How is that possible? I was a disaster when you found me." Anderson stated

"I will tell you but I want you to promise me something." He responded

"And what would that be?" Anderson asked

"You will never try to kill him. For you only kill monsters, and that lad is no monster. If anything he deserves your sympathy." He said

"Tell me why and then I will decide." Anderson said while trying to think that a skeleton with a sword made out of skeletons wasn't a monster and found himself unable.

"You see Spike was born in America to a family that quickly broke apart. He was forced to stay at his abusive father's and he was gravely injured by his step mother, his father then tortured him brining him close to death but never actually killing him, this broke the boy. He told me this is the reason why he never removes his jacket, the scars start at his wrists and go to his shoulders and go from his ankles to his hips. Any way his half-brother tried freeing from the bindings that where restraining him but his step mother caught him who then murdered him as punishment, when Spike healed he ran away" He said

"I'm at a loss." Anderson said instantly feeling sorry for Spike and noticing a trend of people whom Johannes had helped.

"That is just the start of my friends poor luck eventually he found his way to Germany, there he met my friend, he was the first man to show Spike kindness in years he even took him in and gave him the name Spike. He treated him as if he was his own flesh and blood. But alas the poor lad seems to have tragedy following in his shadow. The man was killed by Alucard one night when Spike was at work he found a note that told him to seek me out me shortly after that he found me and stayed with me for a while. Eventually taking up the ritual to become a lich, he survived, barely that lad doesn't seem to be afraid of death or have any sense of self-preservation so the ritual took its toll but eventually he healed and left my hut." He said as he looked at Anderson

"Aye you are right the lad has had enough tragedy for one lifetime instead of the blade to cut him down I will offer a hand to help him rise." He said as he got up.

"Thank you." He said

"Are you two ready to go?" Anderson asked Heinkel and Yumie, who both had silent tears streaming down there face as they learned about Spike's origins.

"Yes father." They responded in unison

"Good go make sure the others are ready and then let's be off, we have a vampires to kill." He said as he walked out of the room with a smile on his face knowing he would be slaying heathens all night.


	14. So It Begins

**Well i did one for Iscariot so i might as well do one for Hellsing, sorry if this one is a little weird I myself don't really care for the members of Hellsing aside from Seras and Pip.**

Chapter 14

Alucard awoke inside his coffin, he instantly realized two things. One he wasn't alone and two he was naked. Looking to the body next to him brought him a feeling of happyness for the first time in allmost a century as he gazed at a bare body that belonged to Integra.

"Integra the moon is full and the night is young. Now awaken and let's prepare for battle." Alucard said as clothes reappeared on him.

"My god it wasn't a dream." Integra said in Shock as she awoke naked in Alucard's coffin

"No it was not a dream my fledgling." Alucard said as he handed Integra her clothes.

What have I done? Did I really give up my humanity just because of a dead man's words? Integra wondered as she dressed herself.

"Not feeling guilty now are we? You weren't earlier." Alucard asked as he read his fledglings mind with a massive grin knowing what he and Integra did (Sry guys no details im not that good of a writer.).

"Please Alucard stay out of my head. I am still your master. And I am going to pretend that earlier never happened" She said but her tone had a sense of dread in it knowing that Alucard was her master.

"So eager to forget about our great time? Oh well we have eternity together so I can wait. Do not worry we will break the Master servant bond in a little while but first drink." He said as he pulled a blood pack from his jacket and handed it to her.

"No. I don't want to." She said like a child who didn't want to eat their broccoli.

"Integra you will drink blood you need it to sustain yourself. Now drink." He commanded as he handed the pack to Integra.

"But Seras has drunken yet and she is fine." Integra snapped back

"She is weak and clinging onto her fading humanity." He responded

"But she manages to get by just fine." Integra said

"Integra don't do this when you were human you told Seras she needed to drink but now when you need to you won't. Please don't be a fool like her." He said in a slightly softer voice.

"Fine" she said in a defeated voice as she took the pack from Alucard and tore into it. As the liquid touched her tongue all fears she had were gone, the blood was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life. She quickly guzzled the package.

"See now that wasn't too bad." He said with a chuckle

"Just shut up." Integra said as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Come let us go tell the police girl." Alucard said as he started walking towards the door.

Seras was sleeping in her coffin inside her room when she felt something poking her face.

"Ten more minutes dad." She said more asleep then awake

"Ha I know you consider me a father but get up Police girl. I have something I would like to show you." He said as he kept poking her face

"Master what is going on why are you waking me instead of Walter?" Seras asked, she was curious about why he was the one waking her generally that was Walter's job as he brought Alucard his blood packs for the night.

"Walter left us Police girl." Alucard said as he stepped back to let her out of her coffin

"What? Why did he leave?" She asked as she sat up to see that she and Alucard were not the only ones in the room.

"Sir Integra why are you here? Are you sick you look a little pale…" she started to say but the revelation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Master you didn't?" Seras asked as she looked at Alucard

"I did as I was told." He said with a massive smile

"Surely you wouldn't want this Integra." Seras said

"I made the choice myself." She said still a little shaken by the turn of events.

"Well then I hope you are happy." Seras said as she got up and hugged a surprised Integra.

"Why did Walter leave?" Seras asked as she backed away from Integra

"He didn't approve of my choice." Integra said.

"I see" Seras said as tears started to well up. She had thought of Walter as the only person who cared for her, he would ask if she was ok or just talk to her. Now he was gone this hurt Seras more then she cared to admit to.

"Come on I need leave I have a meeting with Sir Penwood I need to get to." Integra said as she started walking up to her office.

Sir Penwood was sitting in his control room.

"Sir Penwood come look at this." A man in front of a screen yelled

Getting up and walking over to the young man. He looked at the screen to see three Zeppelins, two smaller ones and then a massive one. One of the smaller ones was going in a different direction then the other two that were headed straight for London.

"Shoot them down." Sir Penwood said as he returned to his chair

"Sir" one of the men responded with a salute as he started to type in the required access codes to launch missiles at their targets. After about a minute eighteen Hammer head surface to air missiles where in the air and zooming at their targets, and then hitting the Deus Ex Machima and its smaller companion. But the other Zeppelin that had broken off from the group had remained untouched as the missiles detonated several hundred meters from their target.

"All missiles have detonated sir. But it looks like one of them is still going." Called out the man at the console

"Pull up satellite imagery, let's make sure those things are down, also I want four platoons of S.A.S loaded up in five and to secure the area. Lastly I want five Raptors to go take that last one down." Sir Penwood said

"On it sir." Some called out.

"Here sir." Another man said as he handed Sir Penwood several satellite pictures of the crashed Zeppelins.

What he saw shocked him, it had only been a few minutes since they had shot them down and yet they had somehow managed to start grouping what he could only assume where soldiers. From the picture it looked like a rather sizable army for a band of terrorist too.

"I want updated pictures every five minutes. Also bring up a picture of that other one." Sir Penwood called out trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Sir eta on the Raptors is two minutes." A man said as he handed him three pictures of the Zeppelin that had broken off from the group. Curiously there was a yellow dot on top of the Zeppelin. The next picture was zoomed in on this dot and it looked like an umbrella.

"Call off the Raptors! Have them return to base immediately!" He said with a sudden realization of where he had seen this before.

"Sir the Raptors have just engaged their weapons." One of the men said

"Sir we lost Raptors two through five and one is damaged… Belay that all Raptors lost sir." The man said as his head sunk between his shoulders.

With that Sir Penwood picked up the phone and made a call.

Integra had just walked into her office when she heard the phone ringer. Quickly walking over and picking it up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello Integra it's me Sir Penwood, we just shot down two Zeppelins headed for London but another has broken off from them and continued toward what appears to be your location." He said

"I see." She responded she said as she heard someone off the phone call for Sir Penwood.

"Sir it would appear that the survivors of the crash are marching on London. At the rate they are going they will be there in less than ten minutes." He said

"Evacuate the queen, Alucard will be their soon." She said

"Sir Integra." Sir Penwood said

"Yes Sir Penwood?" she asked

"Good hunting." He said as the line went dead

"Alucard! Seras!" Integra called

"You called?" Alucard asked as he phased through the wall and Seras walked in a moment later.

"Yes we just shot down two Zeppelins and the survivors will be at London in a matter of minutes. Alucard I am sending you to go protect the city while Seras and I defend headquarters." She said

"It will be done." He said as he started walking out.

"You said defend Sir? What are we defending ourselves from?" Seras asked

"There is another Zeppelin headed our way." She responded

"Integra before I leave I have one request and an order." Alucard said as he approached Integra.

"And what would that be serv... Alucard?" she asked. Saying servant didn't feel right anymore.

"My first and last order as your master is don't die." He said

"I have no intentions of that." She responded

"No one ever does. And my request, drink my blood drink and you shall truly become a vampire. Drink my blood Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and you shall be whole and singular, drink and you shall become strong like myself." He said as he pulled his sleeve back on his right arm.

Walking up to Alucard with almost a sweet smile on her face she said "I accept Alucard." And with that her fangs extended as she lunged at Alucard's arm and started drinking his blood. When his blood hit her tongue Integra had to stop herself from letting out a moan of pleasure. His blood had tasted even better than the blood from earlier. A few moments of drinking and she felt better then she had ever felt in her life, she felt strong and capable of moving mountains but she also felt something inside her die, but then she felt like it was never there to begin with the last thing she felt change was she no longer felt Alucard's presence in her mind. A smile came to Alucard's face, but not his usual insane one, but rather a smile of being truly happy.

"Integra that is enough." He said with his smile still there

"What's with that smile Alucard?" Integra asked as she licked the blood from her lips.

"Just a thought Integra." He said

"And what is that my count?" Integra asked as she sat back down at her desk

"I have the one thing that Abraham told me I would never have for the rest of my unlife" he said

"And that is?" Integra inquired

"A family." He said so softly that only a vampire would have been able to hear it. And with that he was gone.

"Indeed my count but that shall wait we have one more night of battles to rage." Integra said

"Um what would you like me to do?" Seras asked dumbfounded at the softness her master had just shown

"I believe Walter was working on a new weapon for you why don't you go down to the weapon shop and get armed." Integra said.

With that Seras was off to go find the Harkonnen II and prepare for hell.


	15. First Strike

**Hey guys sorry about not uploading this yesterday, my internet has been a little finicky. Also just a heads up this story is starting to draw to a close but im planning on following it up with another story that draws from the outcome of this one, while merging the two Hellsing verses. **

Chapter 15

Zorin, Walter, Rip, and Spike had moved to Luftschiff 2 minutes before the attack on the Major's airships occurred.

"Raise the Major!" Zorin yelled at the man at the communication console.

Moments later the Major appeared on screen, unharmed and sitting in his chair with a massive grin on.

"Major are you ok?" Zorin asked

"Ja I am unharmed." He said

"Good. Do you want us to continue to Hellsing?" she asked

"Yes do not fret about us. The main group is just now arriving in London and we will be launching our V1s in a moment. Und Zorin." He said

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"You have tactical command of this mission, remember not to under estimate our enemy."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile as the line went dead.

"Full speed to Hellsing." She said as Rip, Walter and Spike walked into the room.

Inside Hellsing headquarters

"Mignonette are you armed and ready?" Pip asked over the radio

"Yes I am sir." She responded

"Good because we have something moving toward us on radar. It's just over five kilos away." He said

"Yes I see it." She said as the Zeppelin came into her view

"Are you and the geese ready?" Seras asked

"As ready as a man can be to fight a vampire." He said with a chuckle

"Is Integra with you?" Seras asked

"I am here Seras." Integra said

"Mignonette get ready they are getting closer." Pip said

"We are three kilometers away from Hellsing headquarters. Orders Lieutenant Zorin Blitz?" A man asked

"Fire all of the V1s." she said.

"Firing all V1s." he responded

A moment later there where 24 missiles rocketing towards the Hellsing Manor. But before they could hit their target the detonated in mid-air.

"What?" Zorin yelled

"It would appear Miss Victoria found the Harkonnen II." Walter said

"Turn on the spotlights. I want it bright as day down there." Zorin commanded

"But Lieutenant they will see us." One of the pilots said.

"That bitch can already see us. Now turn on the fucking lights!" she yelled at the pilot

Moments later several flood lights turned on making the area around the Hellsing building brighter than in the day. The lights started moving toward the roof of the building and stopped on a figure with two massive guns, one in each arm.

"That's not fair." Zorin muttered.

"Mien gott das is ein unerhört waffe. (My god that is a outrageous weapon.)" Rip said going into German for the first time in a while

"Why make our life harder Walter?" I asked

"MIGNONETTE OPEN FIRE ON THOSE NAZIS!" Pip yelled over the radio

"Yes sir." Seras said as she brought her twin cannons to bear and opened fire on the Zeppelin.

"Lieutenant we need to turn around now!" screamed one of the pilots

"NO! Crash land us! Aim for the mansion! No aim for Seras Victoria." Zorin screamed as more shots from the Harkonnen II pierced the Zeppelins light armor and caused more damage.

"Zorin you might want to have all non-essential crew bale now. And regroup on the ground." Walter said

"Abandon ship! All crew abandon ship regroup on the ground." Zorin yelled into the intercom

With that Walter used his wires to cut open a door for him and the others to bail out of. But right as he was about to jump two massive explosions ripped through the Zeppelin forcing them to crash into the ground a couple hundred meters from the Hellsing building.

"Good work Seras. Your new equipment is truly awe-inspiring. Now come back and reload." Pip said over the radio

"Thank Walter." She said as she dropped the massive ammo boxes from her back and ran into the Hellsing building.

"Causality report. Who is alive?" Zorin asked as she stood in the wreckage

"I'll live." Walter said as he stood, not a scratch on him.

"I'm good." Rip said

"Once I get un-impaled I'll be fine." I said, the crash sent me flying into a metal rod that was now firmly embedded in my chest. Zorin walked up to me, and used her scythe to cut the rod. I fell to the ground, and stood up as I pulled the rod out of my chest.

"Looks like for once I'm not the impaled one." Zorin said with a chuckle

"Lieutenant those grenades were not standard issue only 42 of us remain." On of the soldiers said as the survivors approached.

"But our spirits have never been higher. What are your orders Lieutenant Zorin Blitz?" Another asked

"Go forth and ground them into a thin red paste." She yelled as she raised her scythe above her head.

With that all of the soldiers under her command aside from Rip, Walter and Spike started running at full speed to the house. The soldiers in the front heard a metallic clinking noise before thunderous explosions followed.

"Mines! They've got mines!" one soldier said as all of them stopped in place. A moment later Hundreds of explosions tore through the field in front of the Hellsing. Then if the claymores weren't enough for her to deal with grenades and silver bullets started raining down on them.

"My, my they certainly have been busy. Would you like me to lead the way?" Walter asked as he walked up to Zorin. His wires spinning around him faintly.

"Please do butler." She said, as Walter started walking toward the house, his wires in a frenzy around him.

Integra was on the third floor of the manor overseeing the grenadiers' area bombardment, and pointing out targets she could see.

"There is one." She said as she pointed at a figure of in the distance who was slowly walking towards the manor.

"ON IT MAM." The men yelled over the gunfire, took aim and opened fire.

Integra leaned against the window and watch the grenades arc lazily through the air to their destination, but moments before they got within 50 meters they all detonated.

"What the hell?" she said

"That's not possible." The grenadiers said.

"Captain have your rifle men focus on the one walking towards the manor." Integra said over the radio.

Seeing that Walter had all of the Hellsing troop's undivided attention.

"Rip while Walter has them distracted take out the grenadiers, it would appear they are on the third floor " Zorin ordered

Bringing her musket to bear Rip said "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor."

She fired the musket, a massive plume of smoke coming from the barrel as she yelled "MY BULLET SHALL PUNISH ALL WITHOUT DISTINCTION!"

The bullet started moving erratically toward the Hellsing manor.

"I thought Alucard had taken care of the magic sniper!" Integra yelled as the silver bullet flew through the open window, and killed all of the grenadiers. After the last grenadier was mince-meat the bullet arced around and destroyed the stationary grenade launchers.

"Fall back!" Integra yelled over the radio, knowing that their main defense had been those launchers.

"I want all able bodied troops to fall back to the conference room!" Pip yelled over the radio

"Seras I want you" Integra said but was cut off by Serars's yelling.

"It's Walter he come to help us!" She yelled, feeling hopeful knowing Walter could easily handle these Nazis a second time.

Integra not believing what Seras said asked "What do you mean it's Walter?"

"Look those are his wires." She said as she run up to Integra and pointed at the figure walking slowly toward the manor, the smoke from the bullets and grenades making it impossible to tell if it really was Walter. But one thing was for sure there were several arcs of light coming from the figure in a similar fashion to Walter's wires. Integra picked up a rifle that had a scope on it so she could see better. Figures she is a vampire and supposed to have better senses but is still as blind as a bat. Focusing on the figure until the only thing that obscured her vision was the smoke, which was quickly fading Integra gazed until she saw the figure and dropped the rifle.

"W-wal-walter?" She said as her heart hit the floor.

**I just want to say thank you to all of the people who have taken the time to read my story as I write it. This has been a bit of an adventure for me and wouldn't keep going without you people giving up time from your day to read my work. So from me to you, Thank you.**


	16. Fall of a Manor, Rise of a Queen

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I rewrote it several times because I didnt like how it was turning out.**

Chapter 16

Walter continued walking toward the manor until he finally arrived at the front door, two of the wild geese who hadn't heard the order to retreat where cut to ribbons as they jumped out from the doorway and fired on Walter. Walter had a face that could have been made from stone, no emotions played across his face as he motioned for the remaining Nazis to move up to the house, there were only a handful of regular soldiers left, as he walked in the front door. Walking into the massive entry room to see Integra and Seras standing at the top of the stairs on the other side of the room.

"Walter how could you?" Seras said as a blood tear rand down her face

"Why do this Walter? Did they capture you? Did they make you do this? We can help you Walter." Integra said

"I am here because I asked to be. I made a promise over a decade ago to your father that should you ever become a vampire I would end you as quickly as possible. I intend to keep that promise." He said

As he spoke his wires started to spin around him like a small whirlwind.

"But why Walter? Why?" Integra shouted as the rest of the Nazis made it to the manor

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" He shouted back

"Walter and I will take care of these two. Rip and Spike take the soldiers and kill the rest of her men." Zorin said with a smile as she turned to Seras and Integra.

"Yes" I said as I left to go find the Wild Geese

Integra drawing her sword as Seras brought her twin Harkonnens to bear.

"Integra go help the captain, ill deal with this traitor." Seras said

"No Seras." Integra responded

"I said GO HELP THE CAPTAIN!" Seras bellowed

Integra turning around to leave Seras said "Seras don't die. That's an order." With that she ran off to go help the captain, who would have to deal with more Nazis any second.

Seras turning toward Walter and Zorin said "Let's begin."

"I will not fight you Seras." Walter said and with that he walked over to a chair and took a seat.

"A traitor with morals? So be it." Seras said

As Seras spoke she took aim at Zorin on opened fire but before any of the bullets could hit her she side stepped them and started running at Seras scythe in hand and a mad smile on her face.

Meanwhile Integra had been running to the room that the Wild Geese had barricaded themselves in. As she arrived one of the Nazis fired a rocket into the barricade causing it to finally come down.

"Good work." I said as I started to walk towards the broken barricade.

"Back off of my men!" Integra commanded

"Didn't feel like fighting Walter? Hmm that's a shame, he came to the Major in tears begging to be on this mission." Rip said as she leveled her muskets.

Rip fired and a moment after her the rest of the Nazis fired on Integra, who used her new vampiric speed and senses to dodge Rip's shot when it tried arcing behind her. As she dodged she drew her sword and charged for the Nazis, cutting them down as she passed. She forgot that Rips bullet was magic as it arced around the corner and came back flying at Integra piercing her side. Integra stopped in her tracks as the bullet continued forward for a moment, then it completely reversed movement and came back at Integra. Who slashed out with her sword just before it arrived, cutting it in half. This shook Rip to her core.

Is she my Zamiel? Rip thought as she started to panic. Tears started to pour down her face as she fell to her knees. I'm gona die! She thought as Integra cut through the last soldier.

Integra saw that Rip was in a state of panic so she cut through the last remaining soldiers and charged at Rip with sword at the ready. But as she brought her sword down to kill Rip, her sword was blocked by a massive great sword. Looking up to see Spike was in is human form but had his sword out.

Integra looked at me with a seething hatred that could have melted steel. She kicked off of the ground in front of me, and jumped up only to push off of the ceiling and launch herself like a projectile at me. Before she got to me I tossed, the still panicking, Rip off to the side where she wouldn't be hurt. As I looked up from tossing Rip my gaze was met with Integra coming straight at me. She had taken her sabre and brought it high above her head brought it down on me. I blocked but the floor under me started to crack from the pressure of the blow. Integra attacked me faster than I could keep track of. She raised her sword and brought it down harder and harder until I was in a sinking crater in her floor. Integra raised her sword one more time, a little slower than before, I saw a chance to attack and took it. I sprung up from my spot and swung my blade but I had misjudged the distance and instead of cleaving her in two I gave her a long, thin and not very deep gash across her chest. But to my surprise the wound healed almost instantly.

"You are new to this aren't you?" She asked me with a smirk

"I guess you could say that." I responded

"You need to pierce my heart or decapitate me since you're not using silver." She said with her smirk turning into a hearty laugh as she advanced towards me.

I raised my blade in preparation for another assault but before anything happened there was an ear piercing cry of a young woman.

"Seras!" Integra said as she turned around and ran toward the cry followed by a badly wounded captain.

A few minutes earlier.

Zorin knew that those twin cannons that Seras had would be a problem if she was allowed to keep them. So the first thing she did was throw her scythe at Seras, causing her to dodge to the side. The same side that Zorin had been running towards. Zorin reached out for one of the twin cannons, grabbed the barrel and bent it in on itself so it couldn't be fired. Seras realizing her mistake took her broken Harkonnen and threw it at Zorin. This gave her enough time to put some distance between the two vampires. Seras now on the opposite side of the room from her leveled her cannon and opened fire on Zorin. Zorin pissed at the fact that the little draculina was actually holding her own let out a bellow as she charged through the bullets barely managing to dodge them. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Seras's Harkonnen was going but then it made a single clicking sound. Seras look at her gun to see that the belt that was feeding it was empty. Zorin realizing Seras's range advantage was now gone took her hand, opening the eye in the palm and pressed it to the floor.

"You will love this!" she yelled as the room around her warped and twisted

"This, this isn't real. It's just an illusion." Seras said as fear crept into her voice "It's not real. It's not real!" she cried out as the world around her went black.

"Don't tell me that Seras girl is acting up again." The man said

"Afraid so, she hit one of the boys with a rock for taking a toy away from her." The woman said

"It's just a memory. That's all it is" Seras said through clenched teeth.

"The teachers all say it's like talking to a wall. Probably still traumatized from well, you know." The woman said

"Yes but if she doesn't start getting along with others, I'll happily send her packing for the good of the orphanage." The man said

"I'm not going to break." Seras said

"I want more. We're going to the very bottom" Zorin said with a smile as she delved deeper into Seras's memories

Seras let out a ear piercing scream.

"Seras listen to you mum, stay in here do not come out till we tell you." Seras mother said as she ushered a young Seras into the closest, and closed the door.

"Mommy? Mommy?" A young Seras cried moments later several gunshots went off through the house.

Seras not quite sure what to do opened the closet door just wide enough to see out

"Why little piggy what's the mater come on mate just squeal why don't ya" said a man

"Should have just had him squeal before you shot him." Another man said

"Ah but this one's special he so fucking good at it squealing like a pig is what earned him this." The first man said

Seras didn't hear the rest as she looked at the rest of the room. There was blood everywhere but then she saw her father laying on the ground with a blank stare then she saw her mother in a pile on the ground.

"You were just for fun." The first man said as he knelt down next to her.

The world went red for Seras, she walked out of the closet and picked up a fork. She then charged the man as she let out a cry of furry (even though it sounded like it came from a mouse) and stabbed the man in the eye.

"Big mistake!" the second man said as he shot Seras in the gut.

Seras flew back from the force of the bullet and hit the closet door and fell to the ground. The world slowly fading but not quickly enough for Seras to not see the man she stabbed defile her mother's body.

Seras was in tears as Zorin walked behind her.

"Good morning Seras. Did somebody have a nightmare?" Zorin said as she took her scythes blade and brought it to Seras's fear stricken eyes.

Integra and Pip ran into the room just in time for them to see Zorin blind Seras.

"Seras!" Pip yelled as he charged at Zorin who didn't seem to notice him until he was in arms reach.

Pip took the butt of his riffle and bashed Zorin in the face with the weapon, and then drew his colt and unloaded the last of his silver bullets into Zorin as she hit the ground from the force of the blow. Running up to a barely conscious Seras he slung her over his shoulders as Integra ran up to Him and extended an arm to support Pip who still had massive wood pieces in his gut from the barricade. But before she could help Pip several wires cut slashed at Integra, causing her to jump back.

"Why Walter? Why hurt those whom you have served so loyally for decades?" she cried out demanding an answer.

"Stop talking to me! I don't have to explain myself to you!" he yelled out obviously angry

"Not until you tell me why." She said sensing that Walter would not attack her again

"It's a stupid reason." He said as his wires surrounded him again

"It can't be stupid if you are willing to destroy everything that you care about." Integra said in a soft tone.

"I wana to be the very best, like no one ever was." He said

"I don't follow?" Integra said

"I am tired of living in the shadow of Alucard, I will prove to all that I Walter C. Dornez am the true god of death. Not some punk." He said as anger played across his face

"Walter why hurt us? If Alucard is your goal why not go directly to him? Instead you have helped them bring ruin upon me and those you cared for." She yelled

"I suppose you are right my lady, but the damage has been dealt I have helped these Nazis for too long for you to ever trust me again." He said as a tear strolled down his face.

The truth be told Walter didn't want to harm Seras, Integra or the wild geese but knew that if he wasn't here they would all meet slow agonizing deaths at the hands of Zorin, and he couldn't allow that. He would see that all those he cared for would have swift deaths.

"Walter if you stood by me and helped me I would never think of you as a traitor." Integra said as a blood tear formed in her eye.

As Integra and Walter talked neither of them noticed Zorin stand up aim her scythe, and throw the weapon with one mighty heave. It flew true to her target… Pip's back.

"Agggghhhhhh" Pip cried out as he dropped Seras and fell to the ground.

"CAPTAIN. Say something." Seras cried out trying to find him but couldn't find him because of her recent blindness.

"Here Mignonette." Pip said weekly.

"What didn't you run away?" she asked as she crawled to the captain.

The captain pulled Seras to his lips gently, and stole a quick kiss from the draculina. Sitting back he said with a chuckle "Finally stole that kiss, took you being blind but I finally got it. I had a dam good run Seras now suck my blood, take me into yourself so we can win this fight." He said as he fell to the floor infront of Seras, who grabbed took Pip into her arms and let out a wail of pure pain and anguish.

"Just breaks your heart doesn't it? He was a bug buzzing around my face so I squashed him like a bug. Walter lets finish up here, also we've had a few late arrivals" She said as more Nazis flooded into the room she started walking toward Integra.

"I am sorry mam but I was recently offered a new job." Walter said as his wires started to approach Zorin

"Dammed traitor." She said as the wires wrapped around her.

"You called him a bug." Seras said with a tone like acid "You'll pay! You'll pay! You'll pay! You will die!" she cried out as she sunk her teeth into Pip's neck

Walter sensing Seras's anger let Zorin go and stood by Integra as everyone in the room watched as Seras feasted on the captain. Slowly standing up to face Zorin she said "Thank you captain. Rest in peace but not yet. Not yet. I did what you told me to, now help me send these Nazis to hell!" she said as she opened her crimson eyes and started running at Zorin and her soldiers.

"Open fire! Shoot!" one of the soldiers yelled as Seras ran through the men, reducing them to bits and pieces as she went.

As Seras grew closer to Zorin she started to panic. Shit she's coming right at me! She thought.

"SPIKE GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!" She yelled as Seras tackled her to the ground.

Elsewhere in the Manor

"Rip is ok she is gone." I said as I put my arm on Rip's shoulder as she hugged her self while crying.

"Rip please pull yourself together. We need to go help Zorin and Walter." I said as I stood up but Rip was still in her panicked state.

Huntress would you mind? I asked inside Rips mind.

Okay. She responded as she took control of Rips body. Wiping the tears away from her face as she stood up with her trademark toothy grin.

"Come on we are needed elsewhere." I said as I picked up her musket and handed it to her.

"Ja, ja alles gu.." she started but was cut off by Zorin's cry for help.

"SPIKE GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE!" He heard bellowed by Zorin

"Let's go." I said as I started running toward Zorin's cry.

**So a brief explanation on why Walter is switching sides. In the end of the manga he is shown reflecting on how stupid his want to kill Alucard was so i thought maybe he allways knew it but didnt want to acept it, also he still hade feelings for Seras and Integra so I dont think he would be capable of sitting and watching as Seras was being beaten to a bloody pulp by Zorin or atleast easilly. Lastly in the end when Walter dies and Integra cries out that shows that she still loved him even though he was a traitor so if given the chance to get him back I believe she would take it.**

Hey guys I am having a hard time deciding how to carry out the rest of this story one part of me wants to make a happy ending while another wants me to be a heartless ass. I would appreciate any input on how I should continue this. Please pm any ideas you guys might have, otherwise I might just kill everyone cause I don't know what to do.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**Ok guys here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review or I will make the characters suffer. *Makes it start raining holly water***

Chapter 17

Rip and Spike ran towards where they heard Zorin cry for help but when they arrived they found Seras throwing Zorin's body to the ground, minus her face. They watched as Seras turned toward the dead captain and closed his eye as she kissed him one last time and stood up.

"All Nazis are dead Sir." She said in a voice that didn't quite belong to her

"No they are not." Integra said as she motioned to Rip and I.

"Rip run." I said as I turned towards her

"Nein I will not leave you!" she said as she leveled her musket

I said GO! I bellowed in her mind

"But they'll destroy you." She stammered aloud

"No Walter will help me. Besides you are not suited for close quarter combat. Now go!" I said

"Actually I was offered to return to my old job, and accepted." Walter said as his wires started to orbit around him

RIP RUN! I yelled knowing that Walter would have no problems ripping her to ribbons if she stayed.

"Don't die." She said as she turned around and ran

"I can't as long as you have my ring." I said as the last word left my mouth I realized I made a mistake saying in earshot of several enemies.

"Walter, Seras show this Nazi how Hellsing deals with threats. Then find that girl and bring her too me dead." Integra said as she drew a cigar and lit it.

As Integra finished her orders a wind blew through the building as I changed forms to my lich form and raised my sword in my left hand. Walter didn't move a muscle as he knew what I was capable of doing, but Seras on the other hand charged me head on with shadows lashing out of her like a million enraged snakes. Before she made it to me several skeletal hands started appearing out of the ground to grab her but thin wires cut them to dust before they could grab Seras and restrain her. She made it to me and tried kicking my head off of my shoulders but before her foot could connect with my head I raised my sword and took off her leg but it only regrew before she even hit the ground. As she landed she grabbed Zorin's scythe and started trying to slice at me enraged all the while Walter was destroying the skeletons that I was continuously trying to summon. Seras brought her scythe up try and attack me and as I raised my own sword I felt a tug on the weapon. I looked at my sword to see Walter's wires wrapped around it. I knew he would try to pull it away from me so instead of fighting him I kicked Seras in the gut so hard that blood came out of her mouth and jumped with Walters's eventual tug that was meant to disarm me. This caught him off guard as I flew toward him he tried crating a wall of wires around him but my blade cut the wires that he had used, and I kept going straight at him.

Time seemed to move slowly for Integra as she watched Walter pull Spike's sword, but rather than letting go of the weapon he went with it and cut Walter's wires as he tried to guard himself from the very angry skeleton. Spike had made it to Walter and thrust his sword through the butler's chest in a single fluid motion and picked him up off the ground by a good foot or so. Looking Walter in the eyes Spike didn't see hate or anger in them but rather pure dread and disappointment. Spike then dropped Walter to the ground and then ran out of the house at top speeds. After Rip.

"Walter!" Integra cried as she ran towards him.

"I guess I won't ever be a true Angel of Death." He said as he coughed up large amounts of blood.

"Seras! Hunt him down!" Integra yelled, Seras ran out of the house jumped once and was flying after the lich.

Integra sat next to Walter and cradled his head like a mother cradling her child as a storm passed.

"Walter your heart has been pierced." Integra said as she looked at his face. This young Walter didn't look anything like the Walter she had known all her life, he was to be perfectly honest very handsome in a regal way.

"Walter I don't want to lose you too." Integra said as tears started to pour down her face.

"It's all right mam. You can …" he started but was unable to finish as he started coughing more blood and then stopped.

"Walter? Walter?" Integra cried out. "No not like this! I won't lose you too." She said as she sank her fangs into Walters's neck and drank every last drop of his blood.

After I left the Hellsing Manor I ran in the direction that Rip had went. I had almost made it to the gates of the compound when I saw a shadow pass by me. Looking up to see Seras flying in the same direction I was headed, I started to panic knowing that she would be faster than I was.

Rip HIDE! I called out to her mentally

Why? She asked exhausted.

Before I could reply I heard her scream out loud. I could only assume she saw Seras, who heard her cry and started to get lower get lower to the ground. Before Seras could land papers flew around her like a small whirlwind and several bayonets pierced Seras in several places.

I had finally made it to Rip who was having a panic attack as the same man from the graveyard walked up to her, with Bayonets in a cross shape. But before he could walk any farther an old german accent called out

"Anderson I like that young madchen please don't." said Johannes as he walked up to Rip to help her up from where she was panicking

"But she's a bloody vampire!" he said through gritted teeth

"And she happens to be Spike's good friend and owner of his phylactery." he retorted as he eyed the ring on Rips hand.

"Fine." Anderson said as he turned to see me approaching in human form.

I did not stop to talk to Anderson or even Johannes but rather I went to Rip who still had a panicked look on her. He panicking stopped once she saw me.

"Mien got! I thought I was done for." She said as she hugged me

"I don't think you were ever in." I said as I turned to see Johannes, Anderson, Heinkel and Yummie all gathered near us.

Noticing Anderson had his bayonets drawn, Heinkel had her pistols out, and Yummie had katana drawn. I quickly changed forms and drew my sword and raised it.

"Spike stop they aren't here to hurt you." Johannes said as he moved between me and the Paladins.

"They sure look ready to hurt me." I said

"They won't. Right Anderson?" Johannes asked as he turned to face the paladin

"Aye. I come in peace." He said as he lowered his bayonets.

"What are you doing here? All of you?" Rip asked

"At the moment we are just observing." Anderson said

"I see." Rip said squeamishly

"And you Johannes?" I asked the old mystic

"They wanted help killing you, but I persuaded them otherwise." He said with a chuckle

"And why would they want to kill me? They only deal with monsters." I said with a smirk

"The vary point I made." He responded

"So now what?" I asked the group?

"Well London is currently under siege by Millennium forces. And Alucard is nowhere to be seen." Johannes said

Seras regained consciousness slowly. As she started to wake up she realized she was about ten meters from the group of paladins, she noticed none of them paid any attention to her, lastly she realized she wasn't dead. Reaching out with her mind she called for Alucard and Integra to come help her.

Master! She screamed over her mental link to him.

What now police girl? He asked annoyed

Anderson! He's here along with two officers from Millennium. She said in a panicked tone

And why are you there? He asked in a dead serious tone, knowing that both parties could easily damage Seras. She was his to damage no one else's!

After the lich stabbed Walter I chased after him. She said as sadness filled her mind.

WHAT? Alucard yelled in pure shock

Integra is with him now but I don't think he will live. She said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Seras don't do anything I'll be there soon. He said

Integra was sitting on the floor with Walter's dead body in her arms, when she felt Alucard appear beside her.

"How did this happen?" Alucard asked as he circled a finger around the dead form of Walter who looked much younger than Alucard remembered.

"He was a traitor, he lead them to our front door. Then he protected Seras long enough for her to kill all but two of the invaders. He died shortly after." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I see. You drank him didn't you?" He said

"Y-y-yes." She responded not quite sure how to feel about it.

"Then why do you cry?" he asked his mocking tone returning

"This all could have been avoided." She said

"But it wasn't so what are we going to do about it?" He asked with his trademark grin as he pulled Integra up

She remained silent.

"What are your orders my master?" he asked as he got on his knees, and put his hat over his heart

Standing up and drawing a cigar, lighting it and taking a long drawl from it. She then yelled out "SEARCH AND DESTROY!" she called out in a tone that could make Alucard's heart beat for the first time in decades.

"My master." He said with a smile "Your will be done."


	18. Monster Against God

**Hey guys sorry if this one feels like it ends rather abruptly I wanted to break the ending into four chapters so that way it didn't get to be like 15 pages.**

Chapter 18

Spike and the small group of paladins decided to head towards London.

"What should be do about her?" Heinkel asked as he poked Seras with a stick

"I say we tie her up." Yummie said

"What is with you and tying people up?" Heinkel asked

"Leave her." Johannes said and started walking

Following the old mystic the group arrived at where the Zeppelins crashed in about ten minutes. As they arrived they could see the Major standing on top of the Deus Ex Machima with a panicked Doc, and the Captain in his usual statue like figure, my mother just behind Dok. Rip and Spike left the Paladins at a ladder that would take them to the top of the Zeppelin. Once on top they approached the Major.

"So how did the attack go my skeleton?" He asked

"Hellsing has been all but decimated but we also took near total loss, including Zorin." I said in a cold tone, I never really like Zorin she was too eager to mind fuck people to like her.

"And where is Walter?" he asked as he noticed the butler was missing

"He decided to realign with Hellsing so I was forced to kill him." I said

"Hmmm I see. Oh well we no longer require him to fight Alucard so that is alright." He said

Right as I was about to say something hundreds of helicopters flew above us towards London. All with the Vatican's insignia. The helicopters opened fire on London. Citizens and Nazis alike none where sparred from the onslaught. Several larger helicopters landed on the ground to start unloading troops. The men walked out in rows of two and slowly advanced toward the Zeppelin.

Anderson who had moved to the top of the Zeppelin looked appalled at what he saw. He saw men of god killing all who stood before them, women and children. He knew what he must do but he did not like it.

"When will he be showing up?" Anderson asked who now stood by me

"Any minute." The Major said

And as if summoned by the Major's words a shadow appeared on the ground about 100 meters in front of the Zeppelin. Out stepped Alucard with Seras and Integra behind each solder.

"Achtung! Soldiers of the latzte Battalion equip UV gear and Muster at the Deus Ex Machima." He said with a voice unnaturally laud.

"If it isn't the crazy Major. It has been a long time hasn't it." Alucard said with a smile, while Integra and Seras just glared at him and me.

"Ah hello Alucard, what has it been 50 years?" he asked with a grin so massive that should have broken his face.

"I believe it has been." He responded

Before anything else could happen the two armies mustered around Alucard. On his left stood the 572 vampires of the latzte battalion, and on his right stood the 2975 knights of the Vatican 9th airborne crusade. Then a moment later bible pages whirled around in the air near Alucard and Anderson appeared, followed by the Captain who used his inhuman strength to jump near the group. Seras and Integra melted into the shadows only to appear on top of a building overlooking the scene. Anderson and the Captain both walked toward Alucard, who had a maniacal smile across his face. Once the two men arrived they just stood as imposing as possible, while they waited to see what would happen next.

"MY MASTER INTEGRA HELLSING WHAT ARE MY ORDERS?" He yelled out

"Alucard take heed. No one is to leave this island alive. The black and white armies gathered before shall be dead by dawn! NOW SEARCH AND DESTROY!" She yelled out

"My master." He said with a smile

"Release control art restriction level 0. Announce your return." She said

And with that the world went deathly silent as all figures watch Alucard for just a brief moment.

"I am the bird of Hermes." He said as he raised his arms as he did this both armies opened fire, while Anderson flung several bayonets into him and the captain punching and kicking him hard enough to turn a human to pulp. Both men realizing this would have no effect on the vampire returned to the Zeppelin.

"Eating… my wings …. To make me…. Tame." He said between explosions and gunfire. As the last word left his mouth a river of blood started to flow from the vampire outward towards the armies. As they grew closer they turned into the forms of the souls he had eaten over the years. There where Soldiers from various time periods dating back to the Ottoman Empire, there where women and children too hundreds of thousands of them. And they poured forward like a massive tidal wave.

Enrico who had watched the whole ordeal was in terror "What are you? You … you … Dracula?" he cried out as a small bayonet flew into cockpit of his helicopter killing the pilots and causing it to go down.

As the souls of Alucard went forth slaughtering both Nazis and knights, Anderson watched as the aproched where Enrico had crashed. Seeing that he had survived his fall he threw another bayonet this time aimed directly for Enrico, with the intent of killing him swiftly. But it was not meant to be, the glass that had been his shield stopped the bayonet just short of killing Enrico.

"ANDERSON? WHY ANDERSON?" He cried out as the glass shattered and the souls flooded over him.

A moment later he like thousands of others around him where impaled and stood around the area like a forest raining blood. And in the center stood Integra with Alucard on his knees before her.

"Well done my count." She said with satisfaction in her voice

"All for your pleasure milady." he responded in a thick accent

"Now let's finish this." Integra said as she turned toward the Zeppelin. Before Integra or Alucard could do anything bible pages fluttered around them and Anderson came flying at Alucard like a madman with bayonets drawn.

Alucard not shocked or surprised by this drew his broad sword and deflected the mad priest's attacks with a practiced ease, knocking him back a few feet.

"Well done, my nemesis." Alucard said

"I am a servant of god. An agent of divine punishment on earth. I am called upon to cut away the flesh of those who would defy God." Anderson said as he brought his bayonets into his trademark cross shape, banging the blades harshly twice to add emphasis to his words.

Anderson charged at Alucard with the wards that Johannes had but on his gloves glowing a harsh blue with the word "Speak with the dead." And "Jesus Christ is in heaven." Being clearly visible. He charged at Alucard slashing wildly at the vampire's face only to be blocked by Alucard's sword, he then jumped into the air and brought his bayonets down on the vampire who again blocked the attack. This time Alucard went on the offensive, with a mighty heave of his sword he brought it down where Anderson stood only for the priest to dodge, who retaliated by throwing several bayonets all of which where aimed at the vampires heart. Before the bayonets could reach Alucard several gunshots were heard across the battlefield shattering all of the bayonets and taking Anderson's left arm off entirely. Alucard had returned to his normal form and now stood on top of a pile of corpses. With an army of souls in front of him.

"What are you going to do Judas priest? Your dragon stands before you." Alucard taunted

Picking up his bayonet in his right hand he charged at the vampire, slashing like a madman through the vampires many souls.

"We need to help him!" Yummie said in concern for Anderson

"Agreed." Heinkel said as she turned to me.

"Will you help us?" she asked me

"Yes." I said as I spoke the telltale wind of me changing forms blew across the field. Once I switched forms Johannes just looked at me.

"My you have come so far since I met you Spike." He said

"Yes I have." I said as I descended to help Anderson

As Yummie and Heinkel Started to leave they were stopped by Johannes

"Do you still have my elixir?" Johannes asked Heinkel

"Yes father." She said

"Then go with my blessing." He said as he kissed his daughters check and then kissed a shocked Yummie on the forehead.

"Pervert." Henkel said as the two women left.

**That pervert Johannes... What will happen next? Will Spike, Heinkel, and Yummie be Able to save Anderson? Find out in a day or two.**


	19. Monster of God

**Well after another insomnia riddled night I decided to start righting this one after I read some fics by Alucardgal needles to say they where all enjoyable go check them out if you have time.**

Chapter 19

Anderson had made it halfway to the vampire before he faltered. One of the many souls had grabbed on to Anderson's ankle and caused him to fall to the ground. The hoard of souls started to pile on top of him, no matter how much he struggled he could break free from them.

As the hoard continued to pile on top of the priest he said "I guess this is it." As he closed his eyes and waited to die.

But death never came to the priest. Instead Anderson saw the souls being cut to ribbons by two sword, one a long and thin katana the other a massive blade made from skeletons. Then a skeletal hand grabbed him by the collar and picked him up with an unnatural ease.

"On your feet priest." I said as Anderson regained his footing.

"Anderson are you all right?" Yummie asked in concern

"I am fine. But you should leave this is not your fight." Anderson said as he put a bayonet in his mouth and held another in his right hand.

"Why would we let you have all the fun?" Asked Heinkel

"No more people need to die here today!" He shouted

"Only one shall die today father." She said as she gazed at Alucard who was just watching

"Well if I'm going charging into hell head first might as well have some company." He said as he started running to Alucard.

Anderson was slashing like a madman as ran through the souls with Yummie and myself by his side cutting through them. Heinkel stayed directly behind Anderson and was unloading clip after clip from her twin pistols. I even saw the telltale silver streak of Rip's magic bullets cutting through hundreds of the souls as I heard her sing Der Frrieschutz. As me neared Alucard the souls slowly changed from women and children to soldiers, even cavalry. One of the souls of the swat officers from Rio managed to shoot Yummie in the left shoulder, but this didn't cause her to stop if anything it made her hack and slash twice as hard. As we made it to Alucard we heard the vampire clapping.

"I am impressed priest! But let this fight be between me and you!" he said as he drew the Boomstick and fired in our direction before any of us could react.

The shot land just behind Anderson, the explosion sent him flying 10 meters forward. I was also sent flying a couple of meters, but Heinkel and Yummie where not so lucky. Henkel had taken allot of damage to her left side of her body, her left leg was blown off at the knee and she was missing several fingers on her left hand. Yummie had all of the damage done to her right side but wasn't as lucky as Heinkel both her right arm and leg where blown off along with a good portion of her face.

"YUMMIE! SAY SOMETHING!" Heinkel cried out as she crawled to Yummie

"Agghshsshs" was all that Yummie could get out her body had taken too much damage and was shutting down.

"Stay with me Yummie!" Henkel said who now had Yummie's head resting in her lap.

"Look Judas priest. You could have easily blocked that. No look at your two paladins suffering!" Alucard said with a laugh.

"I swear I will kill you monster." Anderson said through gritted teeth as he slowly rose only to be shot down by Alucard in the knees with the Jackal

Heinkel still held Yummie tightly as she started to close her eye.

"YUMMIE NO STAY AWAKE!" Heinkel cried but the nun closed her eyes and her breathing went from ragged to slow.

Then suddenly a wind blew around them this wasn't the dark wind that I was known for but rather this wind was a summer's breeze. A moment later Johannes fell from the sky in front of his daughter. Trying to pick up Yummie but Heinkel wouldn't give her up.

"I will help her. And you need your elixir." He said as he took Yummie from the girl and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"My, my I knew that old fool would be wrapped into this somehow." Alucard said as he fired two shots from his casul into the young Paladin, both shots hitting her in the gut.

"Gott hilf mir. (God help me)" Heinkel said as she took the vial her father had given her opened it and poured the contents down her throat.

The first thing that Heinkel noticed was the immense pain. It wasn't the pain she was feeling seconds before, it was he pain of someone skinning you alive and putting salt in your wounds. The pain was so intense that Heinkel blacked out only to be reawaken by the elixir as it started to repair the damage done to her body. Looking down at her body Heinkel could see that her Hand and leg were quickly regenerating. That's what it was, that elixir was to turn me into a regenerator. She thought as her leg and hand finished regenerating. She stood slowly and looked at the battle before her. Alucard was watching Anderson intently paying no attention to Heinkel or Spike who now stood by Heinkel.

~Monster of God~

"Would you really push this rivalry between us to the supernatural?" Alucard asked with a panicked look

Anderson was on his knees holding a small wooden nail in his right hand looking at the vampire.

"All I have ever wanted was to be a divine force of God, and if this relic can make me that then aye. I am willing." He said as he plunged the nail into his chest.

Once the nail pierced his heart, Anderson just sat there unmoving, unaware of the world. Slowly thorns started to grow from his heart.

"You fool." Alucard said in a pained voice as he started walking towards Anderson.

"You dammed fool." He said as he brought the jackal to Anderson's head.

As Alucard's finger found the trigger of the jackal Anderson lashed out with his bayonets with inhuman speed, removing the vampires head and right arm. Only for Alucard to level the casul and fire, taking most of the priests face off with the bullet. Alucard's head and arm completely regrown stood with the jackal and casul in a cross shape as Anderson stood with his bayonets in the same form. Alucard fired both of his pistols in unison at the priest, but any damage that was done healed almost seconds after the damage was done. Anderson started throwing bayonets like they were being fired from a fully automatic weapon, Alucard was able to easily shoot or dodge most of them, but one of the bayonets embedded itself in his chest. Thorns sprung up from the bayonet and started trying to wrap around the vampire. Before he was completely restrained Alucard brought out his Boomstick loaded and incendiary round and fired at the paladin. The round arced lazily through the air and as it made it to the paladin he much to Alucard's surprise swatted it back to the vampire with no effort. Out of nowhere Anderson's head was blown clean off his shoulders.

"Bitches love cannons!" could be heard echoing across the battlefield.

Heinkel and myself looking at Anderson expecting to see a corpse, where both shocked to see his head mostly regrown, with thorns coming out of his body.

"What have you done Anderson?" Heinkel asked barely above a breath

"He has become a monster!" The Major said from atop the Zeppelin

Anderson leapt into the air and started to rain bayonets down on Alucard but the vampire didn't seem to care about the silver bayonets. Alucard was focused solely on the priest's descent and how to counter his move. Anderson brought his Bayonet down with all of his force on the vampires head, but the vampire seemed to fade out of reality as he fell. As Anderson landed the vampire was completely gone. Spinning in all directions to find the vampire when suddenly.

"NO!" Heinkel screamed as Alucard appeared behind Anderson

Alucard with his right arm drawn back as if he was going to impale him he lashed out.

**Anyone noticing how i'm naming these last two chapters? Any guess as to what the last two will be named?**


	20. Godless Monster

Chapter 20

Alucard had managed to get behind the priest, and was going to rip his heart out. Bringing his arm back to build up momentum, he lunged out.

Time seamed to go slowly for Heinkel as she tried to get Anderson.

Alucard let out a feral cry as his arm went towards the priest's heart.

Alucard's hand had almost made it to the priest when his arm just fell off of his body at the shoulder.

"What?" Alucard asked in disbelief as his arm started to regrow.

~Godless Monster~

Realizing that the vampire was behind him, Anderson spun around to see that Alucard's right arm was missing and I stood beside him.

"You fool. I'll kill you all." Alucard said as his arm finished regenerating

"No you won't. The only one who dies here is you monster." I said with a tone like acid

This caused Alucard to let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"There are three monsters here. The Monster of God, the Monster against God, and the Godless Monster." He said between laughs

And with that Alucard summoned his familiars to his aid. They formed massive ranks in front of the vampire.

"I don't think I'll be dying here I have an army." He said in an arrogant tone.

"We have a lich." Johannes said as he once again appeared out of nowhere, he was accompanied by a fully healed Yummie who looked really pissed.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel said as she ran over and hugged the.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Anderson thought as he looked at Yummie, who was vary obviously past fury.

"Heinkel I am alright, your father saved my life." Yummie said as she tried to squeeze out of the death hold that Heinkel had her in.

"Never scare me like that again." She said as she planted a firm kiss on the shocked nun's lips.

"I knew it." Johannes muttered in heart break

Anderson just chuckled. He knew a long time ago that those two had feelings that went beyond being friends, after all he raised them.

"That's very touching but I'm going to kill all of you now, as my master ordered." Alucard said

"Hey Spike did you ever perfect your necromancy?" Johannes asked

"Not perfected but what I know will be adequate." I said

"Well do something bonehead." He said in a slightly panicked tome as the familiars drew closer.

With that I drove my sword and staff into the ground as my dark wind blew through changing my form again. Once it passed I stood clad in armor made from bones (Think Dark set from dark souls.) and my hands both had a ghostly green aura around them.

I started chanting "anan slef ringalmo ananimus" I started slowly but as I repeated the words I slowly speed up.

Alucard knowing that a lich was normally a very powerfull magicle creature had his familiars lash out at Johannes, Yummie, Heinkel and Anderson, while he personally attacked me. He fired his Boomstick but before the round could get to me a stream of silver arced through the air, hitting the grenade and killing a large portion of the familiars.

"Mein son nur mutt." Could be heard echoing musically off the field of battle.

Alucard charged me with his bastard sword out and clad in his plate armor. Before he made it to me I yelled. "GEHE!"

And with that the world around us started to shake.

"Great wrong spell." I said in defeat but then one of the corpses that was impaled started to twitch.

And with that they all started to twitch. Then they slowly pulled themselves off of the pikes and fall to the ground. Nazis and Knight alike they formed ranks in front of us. Alucard was now behind his familiars. The air on the field was deathly silent.

Meanwhile on top of a nearby building.

"Do you think we should help master?" Seras asked concerned for her master's safety.

"No I'm confident in Alucard's ability to wage war." Integra said as she lit another cigar.

"Ok." Seras said as she watched the two armies.

The two armies just stood there neither moving until.

"CHARGE!" Anderson bellowed

And with that all hell broke loose. The army of the resurrected Nazis and knights charged towards the army of familiars, both sides firing whatever weapons they had. While the two forces clashed in a stalemate, the only reason it was even a close fight was that Alucard had lost thousands of his familiars to Anderson's charge earlier. Anderson and Yummie where hacking and slashing through the familiars but for every one they cut down they were met by two more. Alucard was just watching the group slowly work their way through his familiar army.

"There's just too many of them." Yummie called out as she was cutting through a group of the souls that looked like they were right out of Camelot.

"Agreed." Anderson said as he jumped into the air to rain down bayonets all over the army. With each bayonet that landed, a mass of thorns sprouted out and started to constrict and burn the familiars.

While Anderson and Yummie cut through the souls I prepared another spell to help in the killing of the familiars. I slowly floated towards the center of Alucard's army, as I drew near my target I started a chant that set my hands ablaze with a green fire.

"Sigi infurnos tiem" I chanted slowly speeding up.

As I my chanting sped up the inferno on my hands grew, soon my arms were on fire. By the time I reached the center my entire form was on fire. With one last repeat of the chant I thrust my hands into the air.

"DUCK!" Johannes called out as I released the spell.

To say a massive Tsunami of fire washed across the field would be an understatement, it was gigantic. The green fire burned outwards from my body with such a force that there was a crater underneath me. The fire swept across the field with a cleansing flame that burnt away all that it touched. The few things that weren't burnt where on the far sides of the field easily 300 meters away from where I now stood. Anderson, Yummie and Heinkel quickly approached me.

"Good work. Now we end this." Anderson said but as we were about to move to Alucard I was tackled to the ground by Rip.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I tried to escape the death grip hug that she had me in.

"You're not ending this without us!" Rip said as she turned her head towards the Captain who was standing about a meter behind her.

Didn't think we would let you have all the fun now did you? The Captain thought aloud. As he walked towards me.

"I would rather you two stay safe, than go into battle. Especially you Rip." I said as I eyed my ring on her hand.

"Nein we will help you." She said as she stood up.

"There is no winning with you is there." I stated

"Nope." She said with a devious smile.

"Let's finish this." Anderson said as he drew his bayonets into his cross pattern.

And with that we all charged at Alucard with the exception of Rip.

"Mein son nur mutt." Rip sang happily as she fired her Musket

The silver bullet arced lazily towards the remaining familiars, cutting them down as the bullet passed through them like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile Anderson started throwing bayonets at Alucard who opened fire with his twin pistols in return. For every bayonet thrown it was met by a bullet before it could reach its target. Heinkel had taken two of Anderson's bayonets and was running towards Alucard with them dragging against the ground Yummie was right beside her with katana drawn. The two nuns almost made it to Alucard but a massive black hellhound appeared out of Alucard's shadow.

"Baskerville!" Heinkel said as she and Yummie stopped running.

The hound just growled at the two nuns once, and then charged at them. Baskerville was a lot faster than he looked, as he quickly cleared the distance between himself and the nuns in no time at all. Both women jumped back from the hellhound and started running away from the dog.

The Captain and I had decided to help Yummie and Heinkel out. The Captain in full wolf form tackled the hellhound. The massive hound had been growling and barking at the wolfman that had it pinned to the ground.

SILENCE WHELP! I AM ALPHA! The Captain boomed mentally to everyone in a kilometer.

And with that I charged up to the hound and quickly beheaded it. As soon as its head hit the ground the body of the hound turned to dust.

"You ok?" I asked the Captain as I helped him up.

I am fine. He thought aloud

"Come there's one more to kill." I said and with that I was running towards Alucard

The vampire was fighting Anderson in sword to sword combat, the two of them seemed to perfectly matched. For every blow one had attacked with, the other perfectly countered. The Captain and I just watched the two fight neither one of us wanting to interrupt the fight. Until another boom echoed through the battlefield, and Anderson was cut in half at the waist by the shot from the harkonnen.

"Dam." Anderson muttered as he fell to the ground. His cross no longer on his neck but next to him on the ground.

Seeing the cross on the ground gave me an idea on how to fight Alucard who was again laughing like a maniac. Picking up the cross in my off hand, we attacked.

With that I and the Captain attacked Alucard the Captain slashes at the vampire's eyes but the vampire was always just barely able to dodge him. I with sword in hand was slashing at the vampire's limbs, to no avail. After several minutes of intense fighting both the Captain and Alucard had several gashes across their bodies. We continued our assault but as the Captain lashed out Alucard didn't try to block him taking a solid hit to the head Alucard fired the Jackal at the Captains chest. The round tore through the werewolf's chest but luckily didn't hit his heart. The werewolf went flying backwards from the force of the shot and landed a good 15 meters away.

"I guess it's just me and you lich." Alucard purred

"I guess so." I said as I started to silently prepare another spell and binding it to the cross in my left hand.

"My master told me what your phylactery is. So after I destroy your body I think I'll pay that little huntress another visit." He said with a massive smile

"You won't destroy my body again monster." I said as I finished my spell

And with that I lashed out at Alucard who was expecting this.

"You're so predictable lich, come on challenge me!" Alucard taunted as he assaulted me with that bastard sword.

Alucard attacked me several more times.

Spike are you ok do you need help? Rip thought to me.

No I am fine I need him to think he is better than me so he will let his guard down. I thought back.

As I said that he brought his sword back and run me through. I dropped my blade and made a face that portrayed shock (Don't ask how a skeleton does that.)

"I guess I win lich!" he said as he pulled my body closer and laughed.

"YOU LOOSE!" I yelled as I took the silver cross and plunged it into his heart.

Or so I thought, the cross missed his heart by a few micrometers.

"You really think that would kill me?" He asked as he started laughing again as he dropped me to the ground.

"No I don't." I said

"You are a fool lich." He said between fits of laughter

"Senthos." I said barely audible but loud enough for him to hear.

"What's that another spell to try to kill me?" he asked as I stood up only to be backhanded down again.

"Who ever said I was going to kill you?" I said as Alucards few remaining familiars turned to dust, and the vampire rapidly started to age.

"What have you done!" he bellowed out in horror as his hands, starting at his fingers and slowly worked its way up, turned to dust.

"I made a few changes to the spell that was used to bind my soul to the phylactery. The change is that your soul will be trapped in your phylactery. In this case Anderson's cross. You will be trapped forever." I said as a look of panic came across the vampires face as he looked at the cross in his chest that was slowly turning as black as Alucard's soul.

He tried to take the thing out of his chest but his arms had turned to dust up to his elbows.

A moment later Seras and Integra appeared next to the almost entirely disintegrated Alucard.

"MASTER!" Seras cried out as blood tears ran down her face.

"ALUCARD! No you can win. That's an order" Integra cried out

"This is goodbye Integra Hellsing." Alucard said as his face turned to dust a second later the vampire collapsed as a pile of dust.

"I've won." The Major said with his trademark grin on as he walked up to the pile of dust.

"You monster." Integra said as she drew her sabre.

Before she could do anything the Captain stood in front of the portly man.

"Integra my fight was with that Monster not the one who ruled him. I have no reason to fight you." He said

"So what will you do? Will you fight? Will you run?" he asked as his smile grew to be even bigger

Before Integra could answer Seras grabbed the young Draculina and just disappeared. Like poof gone disappeared.

"I guess they choose to run." The Major said with a chuckle.

Now what? The Captain thought aloud as he bent down to look at the cross.

"Don't touch." I said warningly as I bent down and picked up the cross by the string it was tied to.

The cross was no longer silver but rather black a midnight and seemed to be radiating madness and evil.

"What will you do with that monster?" Anderson asked, his legs having fully regenerated.

"Nothing. For you will be the one to keep him secret, keep him safe." I said as I handed the cross to Anderson who made the mistake of touching it.

"Gahhh" he withdrew his hand as if he had been stabbed.

"Don't touch, or else your souls will merge." I said as Anderson eyed the cross

"Why not just kill him?" Anderson asked

"Death would be too good for him." I said

"I don't agree with that." He said

"Will you keep him or not?" I asked

"Yes I will." He said as he knelt down for me to put the cross around his neck, being careful to make sure that it did not actually touch Anderson's skin.

"What will you do now Anderson?" I asked

"I don't think I can go back to the Vatican after killing Enrico and helping you." He said in a saddened tone

"You're more than welcome to come with me." Johannes said

"I think I would like that." Anderson said

And with that the two men where gone in a flurry of bible pages.

"So what happens next?" I asked as I turned to the Major.

"We go home." He said as he started walking towards the downed Zeppelins.


	21. Epilogue

**I would just like to say thank you to all of those of you who have reviewed my story. I would also like to give a special thank you to Pointy22 and Lonewold685. Both of your stories An Otaku's Wish and Millennium's New Cat have been huge inspirations for me. With that out of the way here is the last part of A Sovereigns Rise.**

Epilogue

Five years after the events of Millenniums war those involved have been living knew lives.

The Major decided that he would see that England would get a new government, one that would be more effective and useful than that old monarchy that had been ruling the country for so long. Under his knew rule the country prospered.

Anderson and Johannes had returned to Johannes's shack in the black forest where they locked Alucard up so that he would never see the moon again. Anderson had started a new group of supernatural hunters and was doing Iscariots work since the group had been entirely decimated. Thanks to the Major he ended up moving to the restored Hellsing manor and used it as his new base of operations for the Heathen agency as he called it for he had been excommunicated from the church even though no one at the Vatican knows he is still alive and fighting.

Heinkel and Yummie ended up getting married at the former Hellsing manor, once the Major gave gay couples equal rights. Now the two serve as Anderson's second in command, his two captains. The two of them have served him to the best of their abilities and been training the soldiers of the agency to be as effective as they both are with guns and swords.

The Captain and Schrodinger turned out to be lovers and ran away on a yearlong honey moon. Once they returned they too moved into Anderson's agency. Schrodinger making sure that there wasn't a mouse within a kilometer and also working as a secretary of sorts. The Captain on the other hand was used as their trump card over the years. Even though Anderson was a strong monster he still couldn't match the skill or sheer experience that came with being over a 150 years old, so he was used as his agency's new trump card.

Rip and I settled down in a town about an hour away from Seattle called Port Orchard. We lived out in the forest so that no one would disturb us. We just lived doing what we wanted, not killing people unless it was a vampire. We ended up getting married two years after the war and have been happy ever since.

Doc and my mom ended up "By accident" moving in next door, and was always trying to get samples from me. The two decided to also get married as they realized that they were perfect for each other. Now the two work the night shift at the local morgue.

All and all everything was working out great. And we were all happy.

Das Ende


End file.
